


Seven Deadly Sins

by kjonginexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Happy Ending, I THINK THATS ALL I NEED TO TAG!, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiorgasm, Orgasm Denial, Seven Deadly Sins, Slight Humilation, Smut, degrading, face fucking, prepare for a lot of tags so it's clear what's in this bitch, the ships are in order of appearance, the succ, this is a pure smut fic with a bit of plot, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjonginexo/pseuds/kjonginexo
Summary: Jongin has seven nights of sex with seven different men, but little did he know they're the seven deadly sins.





	Seven Deadly Sins

“White, probably your signature color.” Jongin heard Minseok state from the room, it was clean and tidy, Minseok had a hobby of raiding closets which he knew. Jongin twirled around, soft smile adorning his plump full pink lips, shaking his head as he spoke out incredibly soft. “Any reason you say that?” Jongin watched as Minseok held a white silk shirt up to Jongin’s bronze skin, he knew the white always complimented him beautifully, making his skin look darker and hair darker as well.

“Your skin.” Minseok spoke smoothly, Jongin knew there was something else on his mind as he nudged his friend playfully, rolling his eyes. “Whatever, what were you really going to say?” Minseok rolled his eyes, button like nose scrunching up through a chuckle. “You know you’re the image of virtue, white wedding, white is the color of purity. You’re saving yourself for marriage, as if you could ever be saucy, you’re the pure embodiment of the color white.”

Jongin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He had no right to be so pouty but he knew it was true. Jongin didn’t have sex, in fact the closest to anyone seeing him naked is summer at the beach or when he works out in the pool at his local gyms. Alcohol hadn’t ever entered his system once, and drugs? Forget it, Jongin might as well have been a walking ‘no peer pressure to drugs’ program in the way he simply carried himself with his morals.

He didn’t party or do dirty dancing, instead he was a lovely ballet dancer who performed beautifully on stage. He went to bed early, woke early, participated in charities with his other best friend Taemin, helped animals, he was a good person. He didn’t like being recognized for his good behavior, since he did it out of the genuine kindness of his heart. Jongin liked living his life well, and if that means he’s the embodiment of virtue in Minseok’s eyes, c’est la vie.

Minseok and Jongin were two polar opposites and how they became to be best friends in their college years is beyond the tan male. Minseok was known for getting drunk, scandalous one night hookups despite having a friends with benefits who is clearly in love with him. Minseok did drugs, stayed out late and woke up in the early evening to bother Jongin before going out to some crazy night of fun. Minseok worked at clubs, making his access a whole lot easier. He was a promoter, a good one at that since all his promoting was done through partying like he was back in college, and not a 27 year old.

Jongin lived the life of a 25 year old should live, he thinks. He didn’t consider himself a prude and he knew how to have fun without alcohol and drugs. That thought alone makes him roll his eyes since he sounds like one of those ‘I get high on life!’ type of people, but he liked his clean vanilla life.

“Whatever.” Jongin spoke out soft, taking the white silk shirt and hung it back up. “Why do you even have that? That’s such a club shirt. You know, if I could post you on my club page so many people would come. You’re hot.” Jongin rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time, turning to look at Minseok. “Because it looks nice on me.” Minseok lightly tugged Jongin’s fitted t-shirt along his broad shoulders, now letting his hands fixate on Jongin’s thick thighs making him giggle moving his legs. “You’d be such good promo material, please? I have seven clubs that need serious redemption and a hot guy like you being there will do it.” Jongin giggled, shaking his head with a light pink color coating his cheeks. “You know clubs aren’t my thing.”

“Have you ever been to one?” Minseok countered, Jongin knew this was for the other’s job and not just a reckless night out. If it were, Minseok wouldn’t have been so relentless since the other was incredibly popular with people he hadn’t ever met. They were running in a night crowd, Jongin wasn’t apart of it. “No, but people being dirty and alcohol.” His nose scrunched in unwelcome disgust, waving his hand to try to dismiss the topic but Minseok didn’t let up, naturally. “Come on, you love to dance, it’s just people dancing. You don’t even have to drink. I need to get these clubs to get boosted.”

Jongin sighed softly, eyeing the white silk shirt hanging in the closet. “Will I be out late?” Minseok nodded, wiggling a little to nudge Jongin. “You have off this weekend, don’t try that excuse with me. Plus, you’re not performing. There isn’t a ballet going on in a few months, I do listen.” Jongin sighed out, he really didn’t have any excuses. His fingers took the silk shirt off the hanger, turning to nod at Minseok. “Let me change, bloodhound.” A devilish smirk danced on his friend’s thin lips, nodding as he walked out the closet leaving Jongin.

 

Jongin grabbed some black jeans, slipping them on along with some dress shoes. The white silk shirt adorned over his bare shoulders, it was a little see through but he figured the thin material would be good for going out. Although, he defeated the purpose as he buttoned it up to the top button, stepping out to see Minseok frowning at him immediately. “You take something sexy and Jongin it.” The shorter groaned, stepping over to him.

“Jongin it?” Minseok’s thumbs undid the three buttons, exposing his sun-kissed broad chest, making Jongin sigh out now at his chest being revealed. He was sure someone could peer in and see a nipple, but at the same time his skin could breathe now. “Yes, make it clean and vanilla. Jongin it.”

Jongin whined, a pout falling on his full lips. “Please tell me that lingo just stays with you.” Minseok laughed, nodding, patting Jongin’s cheek with reassurance. “It does. Now, just one thing.” Minseok walked over to Jongin’s dresser, grabbing a pair of scissors and went over to Jongin’s jeans, cutting holes in them despite Jongin’s loud whines and protests. “Better, tons. Don’t forget your necklace.” Minseok stated, Jongin wasn’t paying attention as he gaped down at his now ripped jeans that somehow looked fashionable. He felt cool hands touch the back of his neck as the gold chain adorned his neck. “Want eyeliner?” Minseok murmured, Jongin shook his head.

“That’s alright. Hope you don’t mind but we have to stop at my place before we go, I need clothes.” Minseok stated, already sauntering out the room leaving Jongin to sigh out of exhaustion before following the other.

Minseok’s apartment was all different from Jongin’s clean one. It was dirty, messy, clothes tossed every which way and Jack Daniel’s bottles cluttered around the trashcan or most surfaces. Minseok went for something red, red was always Minseok’s color but would never tell Jongin why. He said something about how Jongin would find out soon enough, Jongin whined but it never got him anywhere as he let it go.

“Ready, model?” Minseok purred, stepping out with eyeliner and red sparkly eyeshadow coating his eyelids, hair slicked back as a smirk stayed glued to his lips. A gleam flashed in his eyes, making Jongin nod reluctantly but smile tightly for the other’s purpose. “I guess.” Minseok hummed, twirling around Jongin now.

“So, let me give you some information about these clubs.” Jongin nodded at his friends words as they exited the messy apartment to go to Minseok’s sleek car. “Go ahead.” Jongin said quietly, allowing the other proceed. “They’re all owned by the same person, it’s a chain of seven clubs based off the seven deadly sins. Sloth, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Envy, Lust, and Pride. All the clubs are different and they have different environments, they match the sins. The motto for the chains are if you’re to sin, sin lavishly.” Jongin nodded, he thought the concept itself was a cool one, since he hadn’t ever heard of anything like that.

“Sounds cool. So you just want me to have a good time at these places and model for you?” He asked, looking over at his best friend who looked at Jongin like he was a kid in a candy store. “Precisely.” Jongin nodded, getting in the car as he released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Sounds good enough.” Minseok started the engine, smirking over at Jongin. “Ready to meet Sloth?” Jongin nodded, he didn’t like the way Minseok looked at him, but he figured this would be good for his job hence his excitement. Plus he hadn’t ever seen Minseok in club environments, this is all a first for Jongin.

 

The club was shaped like a temple, pillars standing tall as the sign for ‘Sloth’ was lit with light blue lights. Jongin figured light blue had to do with something, he didn’t know, but it looked interesting. Minseok parked the car, letting Jongin get out as he said something about how this was a bad neighborhood, but in Jongin’s mind that really meant he couldn’t get a cab home if he wanted to leave early. Cabs in sketchy neighborhoods always ended badly, he didn’t want to be a new headline.

Minseok flashed his ID, gesturing to how Jongin was with him until they got granted permission into the dark club flashing only in light blue lights. They were strobe like, they weren’t frequent but they went out often. The bar was lit by dim white fluorescent lighting, light blue marble counter as a symbol of a goat glowed in light blue just above the bartender. People were dancing, grinding, but it was all slow movements making the dances dirtier. Jongin licked over his bottom lip as he turned back to Minseok who was pulling him throughout the club.

He caught the eye of one man who sat in a chair, face sullen but his skin was a soft creamy tone, eyes bright with tiredness swarming in his brown iris’s, lips pink and curled into a lazy smile. Jongin smiled back, turning his head over to Minseok who led him to the bar. “Bar keep ,a shot of vodka for the handsome devil here.” There was a lilt in Minseok’s voice at the words, making Jongin snort as he sat at the bar. “Vodka? Min I don’t drink.”

He reminded the other carefully, Minseok nudged him, leaning forward. “Please, Nini. This is so important to me. If these clubs don’t boost in the next three weeks I’ll lose my job.” Jongin battled a mortal battle, stay on his path of sobriety or help his best friend. Jongin sighed out now, taking the shot of vodka between his fingers. “Ready?” Minseok nodded with a grin, readying his camera as Jongin downed the drink.

It tasted the way disinfectant alcohol smelled, making him wince quickly but he swallowed it. His eyes prickled with water at the burn going down his throat, he gasped out finally as he set the glass on the counter. “Strong.” He managed out, making Minseok cackle but arms from his friend wrapped around him. “Thank you so much, dance for me now?”

Jongin slid off the barstool with a slight stumble at the sudden drop. “Yeah, I guess.” Jongin nodded, stepping into the crowd to let himself be absorbed by them. He could feel their body heat on his arms making him mentally cringe with disgust, he didn’t like people touching him, and he didn’t like people trying to get dirty with him. He started with a sway of his hips now, feeling the song that was now sultry piano with heavy bass music surrounding. His eyes closed as his plump lips parted, swaying side to side until he heard a “you’re good, Nini. I see someone I know so just keep doing you.”

Jongin opened his eyes, dancing ceased as he looked around for Minseok who already slinked somewhere in the crowd. He stepped away from the crowd, feeling tired but good, he giggled to himself as he saw the empty chairs with the one strange man with the sullen face and tired eyes. His feet carried him over to the empty sofa chair next to the other, head leaned back against the seat. “Tired?” A kind slow voice spoke to him, the voice sounded exhausted and simply out of it, but Jongin heard it loud enough. “A little, I’m usually in bed by now.”

The stranger chuckled, it sounded like the chuckle itself over exerted the man, making him breathe out with a soft breathy gasp. “God, a bed, I’d kill for one.” Jongin giggled, turning his head against the chair to look directly at him. It was strange, his head felt like it was a thousand pounds. “I want to be in mine, this whole thing isn’t my scene.” The man, sat up a little bit, fingers slow as they tapped on the leather of the sofa chair.

“Really now? Not your thing? Someone like you?” Jongin felt his cheeks heat from more than the vodka, giggling as he sat up now, willing to hold up his head. “Not my thing, you look like this isn’t your thing. All lazy and tired.” He slurred out a little nonsensically,the stranger hummed. “Wouldn’t you much rather do absolutely nothing? Take everything nice and slow so you don’t have to work as hard?” Nice and slow, the thought hummed pleasantly in his mind. “Nice and slow, definitely.” Jongin commented, the man now smirked but wiped it away as quick as it came. “I’m Yixing. You are?” Jongin hummed, running his fingers through his hair. “Jongin.”

“Pretty name, pretty boy, makes sense.” The other commented, slipping over to Jongin now with laziness and slow movements, holding Jongin’s chin as the other straddled his lap. Jongin rendered speechless, eyes wide as his breath hitched and palms started to sweat. He had never had someone close to him, he felt his body squirm a little but the other ran his other hand to rest over his heart. Jongin didn’t understand but he felt relaxed again, like he wanted to do everything slowly and lethargy settled hot in his bones. “Sh, darling, no need to fret.”

Jongin nodded, breath escaping his lips slow, lazily. “I’ve never,” Yixing tutted softly, moving his hand away from Jongin’s heart. Jongin didn’t quite understand how he felt so sated and relaxed in that exact moment, but he did, he felt like Yixing had him under some sort of spell, stuck in an intoxicating laziness. He had him stuck in a state of sloth, Jongin thinks. Jongin was stuck in the sin of sloth, but he couldn’t find it in him to mind as his eyes watched Yixing’s cream pink lips formed words slowly.

“I can see that, but that’s okay. Innocence is a sweet look, we can take it nice and slow. I can take care of you.” Jongin liked the sound of someone taking care of him, he felt his back and chest flush with heat as a lazy half smile adorned his lips, tilting his head back until Yixing guided his head up, chuckling. “Taking a dive with sloth now, aren’t we?” Jongin sat up a little bit, looking down at Yixing’s thighs. “Of course, can I sit on your lap? You look comfortable.” Yixing smirked lightly, nodding, “as if you’d have to ask.”

Yixing got up slowly from Jongin’s lap, letting Jongin rise with an unsatisfied groan at having to move. He had never been so lazy or avoidant of doing anything physical with movement, but settling himself on Yixing’s lap kind of made up for it. “As comfortable as I appear?”

Jongin nodded, hesitantly resting his hands on Yixing’s shoulders, the other tilt his head to the side. “Very.” Jongin said simply, Yixing moved to hold Jongin’s face in his hand, squeezing his cheeks a little harshly before his fingers slipped to his jawline. “Would it be too forward to say I want you? Slow, lazy, sultry, whatever fits into the imagery of lazy slow sex.” Jongin felt his face wash with heat, making Yixing chuckle. “N-no, it wouldn’t be too forward.”

Yixing slipped his hands beneath Jongin’s thighs, humming. “Oh darling, who knew it just took making you unwind to make you want?” Jongin didn’t understand but he put his arms around the other’s neck as he felt Yixing start to stand, he felt the soft lips beneath his ear. “I don’t know what you mean.” Jongin whispered, he was scared but the want to take everything nice and slow, give into lazy slow sex sounded so much better than just sitting on this guy’s lap in Jongin’s mind.

He heard his subconscious scream from within a trapped glass cage, he felt like he was under some spell that only occurred when the other put his hand over Jongin’s heart. Jongin didn’t want to access it though, he felt Yixing’s finger tips softly massage the soft skin on his inner thigh. The glass cage became thicker, making Jongin’s subconscious become completely muted, the slightly loud pounding of his fists became mute, the soft dim light in his mind on the glass went dark. Jongin was under whatever spell Yixing had on him, and it had to be something more than just the touch of a human.

“You’ve unwound, thanks to me. You’ll find out later, you’ve become so ready to sin and so pliant now, do you want me?” Jongin shivered, his mind was foggy now with just Yixing and not having to do a lot of movement that he missed them walking into a private room of the club. A VIP room if Jongin were right and he saw the blurry plaque on the wall as Yixing locked the door, setting Jongin on the couch. “Yes, Yixing.” Yixing smirked, pushing Jongin down on the couch making his mind clear just a little, Jongin didn’t want to move from here. “How do you want me, Jongin?”

Jongin whined out softly, looking up at him. His mind was incredibly foggy, his body felt like a dead weight against the leather couch. “Lazy, slow, nice, I’ve never done this before, take care of me.” He whispered the last part of the sentence through his hazy half lidded eyes, watching the man who now had his warm knees on either side of him. Jongin’s eyes only went wide when the thin lips pressed against his, he only hesitated for a few moments when the fogginess of his mind seemed to help push Jongin along, eyes fluttering shut.

Their kiss was slow, sultry, lazy, pure filth by just the way Yixing coaxed his tongue past Jongin’s full plush lips after a few moments of just adjusting to the kiss. Yixing purred softly when Jongin gave a little trial of grazing his tongue against the roof of Yixing’s mouth. Yixing didn’t move from the slow pace, despite the slight impatience tampering between the two. It was lingering but the effort to go any faster than this felt too rushed, too heavy, especially for Jongin who barely even wanted to sit up, let alone hold Yixing’s hair through his tan fingers.

Jongin shivered through a small whimper at the action of the tip of Yixing’s tongue tracing the expanse of his tongue, breathing out softly into the other’s mouth with slightly parted lips. Yixing’s lips tasted like salt,tongue slight in copper twinge, Jongin’s chest was warm as Yixing’s hands brushed against it. The feeling of not wanting to move, taking it super nice and slow felt hot and burned in his thighs. Yixing’s body pressing down against his to keep Jongin still against the leather sofa made him softly gasp out into his mouth with a soft whine. Yixing pulled away, looking down at Jongin who stared back at him with half lidded eyes, he was already out of breath but he bit on his bottom plush lip at just the sight alone of Yixing staring him down like he was just an object to use.

“Like being pinned down under me? Not being able to move?” Jongin nodded, Yixing breathed out a chuckle as his hand now roamed over his clothed crotch, making Jongin whimper out now at the massage through his jeans. Jongin felt his boxers rub against his cock, hardening it just a little more as his hips took over slightly breaking from the spell of sloth Yixing seemed to have place on him just with touch alone. Yixing’s hands worked slow with purpose, making Jongin breathe out shakily before Yixing moved his hands away, hips now grinding down into his own with slow movements that seemed to drag out seconds too long to drive Jongin crazy. A throaty whine emitted from Jongin’s lips, his hips meeting Yixing’s as the hot mouth of the other pressed sloppy wet kisses to the expanse of his throat.

Jongin felt like breathing was a chore in the moment, only wanting to savor the feeling of Yixing’s hips and mouth against him rather than worry about heaving his chest in a breath. The room was hot even though Yixing’s fingertips felt cold against his skin underneath his white silk shirt.

“Please.” Jongin whined out, he didn’t know what he was whining for but Yixing tutted, biting down on Jongin’s earlobe making Jongin hiss slightly with a scrunched up face of pleasure and want. “Slow and lazy sex. That’s what we’re doing. We’re sloth remember? We’re committing a deadly sin, avoidance of physical work. Sloth, baby, don’t forget. We take this at my pace.”

Jongin softly sighed out now as Yixing’s hand roamed along his chest, he felt the spell of lethargy sweep over his whole body, eyes now fully shutting and breath hitching once he felt his nipple roll between his thumb and index finger with a soft pinch, whimpering out quietly. Their hips went even slower, Jongin could feel the semi-hard cock pressing against his own beneath the jeans, making his chest slightly arch despite it feeling so heavy.

Yixing’s fingers moved down now, achingly slow and achingly teasing now. “Pretty, pretty sinner, hm?” Jongin nodded, quickly with a sigh of relief once Yixing went to unbutton his jeans. Their hips slowed but Jongin figured one could give, he felt himself sigh out in relief once the jeans were gone. The air hit his toned thick thighs, Jongin wanted the boxers gone but he wanted to abide by Yixing. He wanted to stick with the lazy slow sex he asked for, to live in the sin of sloth as Yixing so eloquently put it.

Jongin finally willed the strength and fought the overwhelming entrancement of lethargy to open his eyes, seeing Yixing pulling off his jeans. Yixing’s hand pressed hard against Jongin’s cock, a breathy gasp filled the room as Jongin let his legs fall open to welcome the touch. Yixing went through his jeans, pulling out a small bottle of lube to drizzle onto his fingers as he used the one hand to slip off the tight boxer briefs.

Jongin sighed in relief at the feeling of his cock springing out, precome leaking over his tip making Yixing coo. “Virgins, so responsive.” Jongin couldn’t fight the blush swarming hot over his face, feeling Yixing’s fingertip press against him. He felt relaxed even though he felt like he shouldn’t have been, but he kept his eyes on Yixing who pushed into him slow. It was the type of slow that felt like it could last forever, taunting and teasing, lazy and deliberate in the effort to tease and be lethargic. The feeling of Yixing’s finger going so slow with a slight bend to the knuckle to purposefully stretch made Jongin whine out with an arched back to hit the creamy toned chest above him.

“How does it feel to sin?” Yixing asked with a lilt to his voice, pushing his finger in just past the last knuckle making Jongin whine out a stringy breathy moan. “Good, good, so good.” He babbled off, he knew his regular mind would find the insistence on sloth and sinning strange but right now he was enrapt with Yixing. “I hope you’re as willing to sin with the next six, darling.”

Jongin furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion until Yixing’s fingers started moving with slow drags and bends in just the right time, it was a couple minutes of just that and Jongin panting beneath him until a second finger worked in, making him hiss with pleasure until it turned into a whimper. Bends at the second knuckle turning into scissoring motions with slow deliberate motions to break Jongin apart. His legs were shaky with each twist of Yixing’s hand to thrust into him deeper.

Jongin’s hand lifted despite feeling so heavy to grip Yixing’s wrist, squeezing it and lightly dug his fingernails into the wrist that slapped skin with Jongin’s ass with each slow flick of his wrist. A third finger got welcomed into the mix, Jongin whining out loudly with pleasure at the stretch, holding Yixing’s wrist tighter as he shakily breathed out. “Yixing, please please.”

He whined, opening his eyes to see Yixing staring down at him with concentrated expression, smirk staining his lips. “Ready for me, angel?” A snicker followed after the pet name, but Jongin didn’t care, he just wanted Yixing to fuck him slow and good, he wanted it so badly he felt like it was drowning him. “Yes, please, fuck me.” Yixing removed his fingers with one last bend, Jongin only slightly cringed at the wet sound with a whine overlapping it.

He watched Yixing go into his pocket, pulling out a foil wrapper and opened it, slick with wrapping it until lifting Jongin’s hot legs in his cool legs to rest over his shoulders. Jongin’s hands slowly fumbled Yixing’s boxers down until the other took over. It was lazy and slow sex, almost to the point where they were just laying there ready to fuck into one another but it got Jongin’s heart rate going and chest hot.

He felt a soft tip press to his puffy rim, making him breathe in shakily as Yixing pushed in slow, slow enough to the point that Jongin could feel every inch going in. He could feel the veins in Yixing’s cock, the burn in his thighs from the stretch, the tip hitting a certain pressure point from being in as far as he could go. Yixing didn’t move for a minute, letting Jongin get used to the stretch so he thinks but Yixing moved a beat too soon. Jongin whined out now, hands scrambling clumsily to hold Yixing’s biceps.

Yixing went almost too slow, Jongin could really only feel the way the other pushed and thrusted into him, how Yixing treated Jongin almost like a doll as he moved his body any which way, feeling the angle shifts until finally the tip of Yixing’s cock hit a sensitive bundle of nerves making Jongin cry out. It took a few minutes but Yixing found the spot, keeping Jongin at the angle as his hips moved in slow thrusts hitting deep with a force that made Jongin’s body jerk with each thrust against his prostate. His eyes were lulled open, foggy but he could feel every single sensation, the movements dragging out, the pleasure coursing through his body. He felt blissed in his lethargy and sex driven pleasure, he didn’t want to come too soon but he felt a coil boil in his stomach, a whine fall from his lips. “Come, I’ll just fuck into you until I do.” Jongin moaned at the words, releasing rather lazily against his stomach, the spurts of white slowly hitting his tan skin as he felt Yixing continue to fuck into him.

He was oversensitive, but he moaned out with each thrust louder than before at both the oversensitivity and the feeling of being used. It turned him on and he wasn’t sure why, but once he felt Yixing’s hip twitch and a low guttural sound fall from the lips of the man above him, he felt warmth fill the condom. Jongin’s eyes felt heavy, whining tired and soft once the other pulled out, his eyes fell shut as he heard the whisper. “You’ve committed one of the seven deadly sins,” the words lulled Jongin to sleep half naked on the leather couch of the nightclub.

 

Jongin woke up in his own bed, eyes felt heavy still but his ass felt sore. He sat up, wincing once he directed all his weight on his butt against the bed. He rubbed his eyes, looking down at his body dressed in the white silk shirt and boxers. “Ah, you’re awake.” Minseok called as he walked into the room with a cup of coffee, Jongin didn’t get offended at only seeing one cup, he hates coffee. “Morning.” He spoke out groggily.

Jongin laid back down on the bed, eyes closing as he listened to Minseok ramble about how nightclub Sloth got rave reviews and a solid booked club after Jongin’s pictures, meaning the next six were going to be a hit. Jongin remembered lazy bright eyes, a leather sofa, fingers slowly working their way into him, his eyes shot open as he let out a gasp, shocking Minseok into silence. “Um, Jongin?” Jongin stared at him with watery eyes, hands over his mouth.

“I lost my virginity to a total stranger last night in that club, Min.” Minseok’s expression faltered, scooting over to Jongin on the bed after setting his coffee cup down. “What?” Jongin wiped harshly at his eyes, breathing out shakily as he shook his head murmuring softly. “His name is Yixing, we met and I wanted him to fuck me, and he was slow and nice about it but I was saving myself for marriage.” He leaned into his best friend’s embrace, hot tears falling down his face. “I’m sorry Jongin, I should’ve been watching you better.”

Jongin shook his head, sniffling as he sat up with a tight sad smile. “It’s my fault, I gave into my carnal wants. I guess it’s better I’m not a virgin going into marriage. Don’t want to disappoint.” Minseok ran his fingers through Jongin’s hair, tilting his head to the side. “Was it at least good?” Jongin felt his face heat, looking down as he shyly nodded. “Yeah, yeah it was good.” Minseok giggled, ruffling Jongin’s sweat matted hair, nudging him lightly. “Go shower, we’ll get some late lunch and we’ll talk about tonight.”

“Tonight?” Jongin asked, getting off the bed with a slight wince and wobble to his step. He wandered over to his underwear drawer, pulling out clean boxers before over to his linen closet for a fresh white towel. “Yes, we still have six clubs to go. You’re my prized model, my employer is super pleased with the rave ratings of Sloth.” Jongin whined out quietly, holding the towel and boxers to his chest. “Do I have to be your model?” Minseok nodded, getting on his knees and scooting across the white comforters. “Please? Pleeaaase, oh come on. You had good sex, not the worst possible outcome of your night.” Jongin rolled his eyes at Minseok, sighing out quietly. “Am I really helping you that much?”

Minseok nodded, Jongin sighed out once more, fingers pushing through his hair before nodding in defeat. “Yeah okay, let me shower.” Jongin turned, going just a few steps down the hall into the bathroom. He sighed out, turning on the shower to a comfortable heat before stepping in. The water hit his back, soothing the tension in his back and shoulders. The heat massaged at the burn in his thighs, he closed his eyes and let his forehead rest against the cool shower wall. He sighed a little before going through his shower, he was grateful that the hot water soothed the pain in his ass and thighs. It would help a good deal with walking.

He stepped out, dried off, slipping on his boxers. “Hot.” Minseok commented, giggling as he poked at Jongin’s abs making him blush faintly and weakly slap away his hand. “Shut up, what’s going on tonight?” Minseok sat on the bed, laying down as Jongin slipped on a light cream sweater and light denim jeans. “Gluttony, that’s where we’re going tonight so I may have you do more than one shot to really do the club a good one. Indulgence, over indulgence, that’s kind of what I’m selling. Here you can over indulge in whatever. Remember, if you’re to sin, sin lavishly.” Jongin nodded, murmuring a soft agreement, shaking out his damp hair in front of the mirror now. “Also, we’re buying you club clothes.”

“Excuse me?” Jongin whirled around with a whine, pout on his lips, while Minseok chuckled before sitting up with a groan through his words. “Yes, you’re not going clubbing in cream sweaters or sweatshirts from universities you’ve never been to, let alone seen.” Jongin huffed, sighing out before nodding. “Feed me first, on with it.”

 

Club clothes entailed a lot of black, see through or revealing clothing, leather, suede, and diamond chokers. Jongin would’ve thought it was a waste of money if he bought everything but Minseok did it for him. He also promised Minseok to put eyeliner on tonight, he wanted his friend to be successful, plus during lunch they even discussed the commission. For a ballerino in the off season, the pay was too good to turn down.

This club was lit orange, the symbol of the pig stuck out just next to ‘Gluttony’. It looked like a temple, same as Sloth but stepping inside was a different world. It was dark and orange lights shined, instead of marble it was dark wood on the bar. The leather chairs were now sleek modern wooden chairs that were bent comfortably. Jongin looked up to blatantly see the VIP rooms, feeling a shiver go along his spine. The bar had signs about indulgence, to over consume, five shots and the next five were free. Minseok hummed, pulling Jongin over to the bar to sit on the comfortable stool that was sleek polished wood.

“I have our first idea.” Minseok spoke, Jongin looked over at the sign with a deep inhale before nodding. “Lay it on me.” Minseok grinned, nudging Jongin with his elbow. “Look at you, unwinding. I say you’re ready to experience gluttony head on.” Jongin rolled his eyes, picking at the black button down shirt that was unbuttoned to the fourth button. “Just get on with it.” Jongin spoke, he looked up at across the bar to see his reflection. Kohl lined eyes meeting his own, sighing out quietly. “We’ll do the five shots deal, tequila if you don’t mind.” Minseok spoke out, making Jongin snap back into it.

He looked around the club, people dancing or sitting in the comfortable wooden chairs with the dark wood tables. He rested his elbows on the bar, head tilting down the rest of the bar, lips pursing together with a smile. He saw people drinking beers or mixed drinks that were vibrant pinks or purples with fruit slices lining the cups until he saw a man alone at the very end of the bar. His eyes were wide, he had a shaved head but Jongin thought he pulled it off effortlessly. He looked short, smaller in stature than Jongin but his lips were full and a much lighter pink than him. Creamy skin tone almost like Yixing’s but just a bit paler. The man looked up, making Jongin’s cheeks flash with heat but he smirked, making Jongin now turn away when the shots hit the wood of the bar.

There were ten shots on the wood, making Jongin’s eyes go wide. “Please tell me I don’t have to drink all ten of these.” Minseok laughed, shaking his head. “No, you do five, I’ll do five. Let me get my five out of the shot and you turn the sign towards me.” Jongin turned the sign, taking a shot glass in between his fingers. “And go!” Minseok shouted with a laugh, Jongin downed the shots one after the other with a wince on his face and burn scorching up his throat.

He squawked out with a gasp, breathing out through his nose to escape the bitter burn in his throat. His eyes felt watery, burning a little even. “I never want to drink tequila again, jerk.” Jongin commented, coughing as he watched Minseok down the drinks without even a scrunch of his nose. “Don’t worry lightweight, just stay at the bar, I need to take more pictures of the place. You’ve pretty much summed up gluttony though, see you later Jonginnie.”

Jongin nodded, looking at the bartender. “Water, please.” The guy nodded, bringing over a bottle of Voss water, incredibly posh if Jongin had a say. “Glutton, washing down your sins with water?” Jongin turned to see the man with the shaved head beside him, scotch settling in the cup with ice in front of the stranger. Jongin chuckled out, looking at the water. “That and tequila, not my thing.” Jongin unscrewed the lid to the water, taking a gulp from it. His eyes felt heavy again but the water gave a little bit of a cleanse. “I don’t think tequila is anyone’s thing.” The other man spoke, there was a smoothness to his voice that Jongin liked, it relaxed him, he didn’t feel under a spell.

“My best friend seemed to take a liking to it.” The stranger chuckled, taking a sip of the drink before humming. “Well, it’s not mine. I’m Kyungsoo.” Jongin smiled, looking over at the other. “I’m Jongin.” Kyungsoo smiled, very faint. “Jongin, pretty. I’d love to buy you a drink. Even if that’s water.” Jongin felt the other’s warm hand rest on his bicep, seeping in relaxation but a desperate need of more. He wanted more but he didn’t know more of, he stared at the water full bottle, nodding. “Okay, more water.” Kyungsoo had a smirk on his lips, as if he knew something Jongin didn’t but Jongin didn’t question as he drank more of the water, watching Kyungsoo order another.

“Thank you.” Jongin said with a gasp, setting the glass bottle down. “You’re so welcome, you may like to be a glutton with water but my over consumption weakness lies in the hands of stunning boys.” Jongin looked over to Kyungsoo with a blush on his cheeks, shy smile as he now looked down to the hand on his thigh. The desire of wanting more crept in, his eyes looked at Kyungsoo, his mind felt foggy like it did last night. Not with lethargy, but with the desperate need of more. He learned he wanted more of Kyungsoo, he decided to take the chance. “I want to dance with you.”

Kyungsoo smirked, taking Jongin’s hand, and even though Kyungsoo’s voice was incredibly soft Jongin felt like it was the loudest noise. “I’m not the best dancer, but if I get to touch you then that’s alright.” Kyungsoo’s hands on him sounded lovely, Jongin felt his subconscious get trapped in the glass cage again, pounding fists against the glass become mute, screams deafened, Jongin was drowning in the wanting more, to drown in more, to over consume in Kyungsoo.

They sauntered to the center of the dance floor, bodies moving slow to the music of the bass. Kyungsoo was shorter than Jongin, his shoulders weren’t as broad but he was pretty. Jongin thought so, he hummed in delight at Kyungsoo’s hands on his chest. “Never dance dirty before, pretty boy?” Kyungsoo asked, wedging his leg in between Jongin’s, the other shuddering out a little. “N-no, I haven’t.” Kyungsoo chuckled, pressing their chests together as Kyungsoo rested his hand over Jongin’s heart. “Want to learn?”

Want, he wanted a lot of things. He wanted to do everything and be involved with everything that is Kyungsoo. He didn’t want anything else besides the hot touch of Kyungsoo, and Jongin would take that any which way. “I do.” Jongin stated, feeling Kyungsoo’s hips press into his own in a grind that matched the pace of the music seamlessly. Jongin felt his breath hitch, their hips swirling in slow circles, clothed crotches moving slow and rough against one another until their breaths hit each other’s faces.

Jongin felt his forehead rest against Kyungsoo’s, mouths parted and Jongin really wanted to feel Kyungsoo’s mouth on his. He saw the smirk on the shorter’s mouth, the lilt in his voice was a dangerous one that told Jongin he knew more than he let on. “Become a glutton, angel, sin. Over consume in me.”

Jongin didn’t need further encouragement as he felt Kyungsoo lean forward, their lips meeting in a heavy kiss that was sated with want, Jongin wanted to drown in Kyungsoo, indulge entirely and be at his disposal until he couldn’t anymore. Their lips moved relatively fast together, wanting and needing one another to a point that Jongin wanted to be consumed by Kyungsoo. He sighed into the other’s mouth as their hips still moved at the same pace and grinds to the music. Jongin let out a soft whimper at Kyungsoo biting down on his bottom lip, feeling it get tugged outward he opened his eyes to meet the other’s heated gaze.

“Follow.” Kyungsoo murmured, pulling Jongin by the black button down, through the crowd. Jongin felt like he was drowning, it was so much for him to feel at the same time. To feel so overwhelmed with the need of over consumption, he sighed out as he followed. He didn’t care about the people in front of him or lingering hands touching him as he walked by, his eyes bore into the back of the shoulder mans head. His brain was foggy, his mind was washed with nothing but the thought of Kyungsoo.

They went up the stairs, slinking into a room that was lit with orange lighting, the couches were leather again but the tables were wood. The rest of the room was decorated with wooden furnishings that Jongin didn’t have time to focus on since a sharp pain strung up his back from being shoved against the door. He couldn’t find it in himself to care, he wanted to get drunk and hungover on Kyungsoo, take too much and leave too little, he wanted to get completely and utterly over consumed by the other.

Their lips were hot on one another, movements fast on Kyungsoo’s behalf on unbuttoning the other five buttons while Jongin worked at the buttons at a slightly slower pace. Shirts hit the floor at the same time though, both pulling back with heated gazes of want, a desire so insatiable that one time wasn’t going to be enough and they both knew it. Hands roamed along Jongin’s chest, it only made him want more as hewhined softly against Kyungsoo’s mouth that found his. “What do you want, Jongin?” Kyungsoo muttered, they weren’t really kissing at this point, just tongues dancing around one another with pants and sucks to their lips.

“You, you, I want you so badly I want to be consumed by you.” Kyungsoo smirked, turning them around to shove Jongin on the couch, chuckling darkly. “Oh, I’ve made a glutton out of you, haven’t I?” Jongin nodded, needy as Kyungsoo straddled over him. Kyungsoo’s fingers dug into Jongin’s denim cladded thigh, yanking him close to unbutton the jeans and slip them off along with the boxers. Jongin hissed in pleasure when his cock sprung against his stomach, a whine shortly trailing after when Kyungsoo’s fingers gripped the base of Jongin’s cock.

“Shit.” He slipped from his lips, cheeks tinting pink at the use of a curse word making Kyungsoo chuckle. Jongin could feel Kyungsoo’s hot breath on the tip of his cock, making his body shiver. “You sound so innocent when you cuss, I want more of that.” Jongin let his lips part in a smile as his cheeks heated. “I don’t cuss, that was my first time.” Kyungsoo gave his cock a squeeze, making him let a soft gasp out into the room. “First time for everything, right?”

Jongin looked down to see the tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue trailing along the slit, a whimper shakily falling from his lips. His tongue circled around the head of his cock, lips pressing against the tip with soft sucks. Jongin leaned his head back against the sofa, hands finding the leather as he gripped it in between his fingers, feeling Kyungsoo’s mouth sink further onto his length with a full body shiver. “Fuck.” Jongin murmured out when Kyungsoo’s tongue pressed against the base of Jongin’s cock, soft sucks as he swallowed around the tanner male. A vibration from a hum of the shorter made Jongin’s back arch, a gasp emit from his lips as his eyes were wide open and hips jerking involuntarily up into the other’s mouth. There was a slight gag but Kyungsoo kept going, bobbing his head faster with harsh sucks. Jongin panted out now, chest heaving with sweat building on his chest.

He felt Kyungsoo’s mouth sink lower, taking in Jongin’s full length with a swallow, tongue pressing against the side of his cock, nose touching Jongin’s pelvis. “A-ah, Kyungsoo.” Jongin whined, Kyungsoo pulled up with a slight pop noise, hand wrapping around his cock with soft squeezes as his hand moved fast around Jongin. Kyungsoo’s tongue swirled around the head of Jongin’s cock in the same pace. He whimpered, holding the leather of the couch harder in his hands till his knuckles turned ghostly white. Kyungsoo removed his hand and parted his lips, he took Jongin’s cock slow back into his mouth with a quick bob and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard and determined.

Jongin felt his cock twitch in Kyungsoo’s mouth, breathing hard and shallow as his back slightly arched, feeling the familiar pleasured bubble coil in his stomach as he moved his hand to Kyungsoo’s shoulder, squeezing it in his hand with fingernails indenting into the skin. “Gonna,” he barely uttered out, whimper small and whiny until Kyungsoo lifted up, hand still pumping Jongin’s cock with soft squeezes as he released. Jongin looked down to see white splattered perfectly on Kyungsoo’s tongue, the sight alone made him moan, especially when the other swallowed it all.

Jongin found he still wanted more, he wanted so much more and despite his dick laying flaccid against his stomach he wanted Kyungsoo to fuck him open, make him come more, to be a glutton. “More.” Jongin whimpered, making Kyungsoo smirk, he took his fingers into his mouth coating them diligently in his saliva as Jongin undressed the bottom half of him, legs spread on either side of Kyungsoo with a pleading look in his eyes. Kyungsoo kicked off the jeans and the boxers, letting them fall to the floor as Kyungsoo rubbed his finger against Jongin’s rim.

He knew he was probably still stretched from the night before, but he wanted to feel Kyungsoo’s fingers in him. He nodded at the other, who now slipped the first finger in making Jongin sigh out in content. “Such a glutton, over consuming, wanting more of me than you need. So needy to come again, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo spoke, making Jongin nod with a roll of hips on the single digit. “More, please.” Kyungsoo chuckled, slipping in another finger in smoothly. Jongin moved his hips down on Kyungsoo’s fingers, mind foggy in nothing but want want want, his brain was trained on getting fucked by the other, making his cock grow hard again relatively fast. “Want my cock, angel?” A snicker at the pet name, Jongin let it go over his head again as he nodded with his lips parted and red, slick with saliva as he whined. “Yes, yes yes please, please fuck me please.” He felt desperate, needy, whining out loudly at the loss of the other’s fingers until he felt the tip of the other press against him. He wanted Kyungsoo so much that he didn’t care for a condom, he just wanted to hit an orgasm again, he wanted Kyungsoo to fuck him until he couldn’t move from the sofa.

His hips pushed in, there was a burn in the stretch but it somewhat stopped his need from wanting and taking, over consuming. He closed his eyes, feeling his eyes roll with a soft sated sigh, mind dizzy. Kyungsoo didn’t wait for very long, immediately snapping his hips quickly and fast, working at whatever angle he could until he settled into one. Jongin gasped out whimpers and whines, hands wrapping around Kyungsoo with a breath hitting his face and whimpering into the shorter’s ear.

Jongin pivoted his hips, moaning out louder at Kyungsoo hitting his prostate, the rhythm only ever increasing as the want of more and to reach an orgasm swept through them both. Jongin ran his hand down, gripping his cock in his hand as he let a hiss out at the over sensitivity, pumping himself in his hand while his thumb worked over the tip. Their moans mixed together, combined with heavy breaths and pants, Jongin’s head tilt back with a louder groan at Kyungsoo snapping his hips forward in one rougher thrust until he felt warmth release into him from the other and the stutter of the hips.

Jongin whimpered out softly at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s come going into him, he squeezed his own cock until white spurted onto his stomach, panting as he went limp against the bed staring up at Kyungsoo. His eyes felt heavy, whining very faint when Kyungsoo pulled out and lightly pat his thigh. Jongin felt his button down shirt drape over him but his eyes were closed as he cuddled into himself on the couch. “Two out of seven, angel.” Jongin dozed, the words leaving his mind as fast as they entered.

 

“Jongin-ah, come on.” He felt a hand shake his shoulder, his eyes felt heavy as he shrugged off the hand. “No.” He answered simply, he nestled into the comforters with a soft sigh escaping his lips willing to slip back into the peaceful slumber he once was in. “No, wake up. It’s Sunday, Minseok asked me to watch over you, said he has to do some daytime work.” Jongin’s eyebrows furrowed, turning on his back with eyes slowly opening to see Taemin flashing a look of concern down at him.

“Taeminnie?” Jongin spoke soft, sitting up until his head throbbed angrily at him, making him slink back down with a soft quiet whimper. Eyes squeezed tight until he felt level enough to open them again, fingers carding through his hair. “Yeah, it’s me. You have a hangover most likely.” Jongin swallowed into his dry mouth, tongue feeling near impossible to move as it felt stuck. “Um, I’ve never had a hangover.” Jongin admitted softly, Taemin chuckled as he leaned over to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of water and leaned back down. “I know, silly. Minseok said you went clubbing this weekend, two nights straight.”

Jongin sat up a little, leaning against Taemin’s chest, sighing out quietly. “Yeah, I lost my virginity, twice now.” Jongin spoke soft, sipping the water with a mental sigh of relief of escaping the desert that is his mouth. “I’m sorry?” Jongin handed his friend the water, shrugging a little. “Friday night I had sex with this guy Yixing, last night Kyungsoo. I don’t know what’s happening when I slip into it like my mind goes so foggy and I just want sex? It’s like my moral integrity get’s drowned out when they touch me. Also they were really intense about the seven deadly sins.”

Taemin cupped Jongin’s face, making the other look at him. “Are you okay? I know that was a big deal for you.” Jongin knew yesterday he felt like crying about the whole situation, but today he wanted to lay in bed, wake up tomorrow and do his normal thing. He knew that was strange since having sex before marriage is such a big deal to him but he couldn’t find it in him to care much about it anymore. In fact, he slightly scolds himself now for making a big deal about clubs, sex, drinking, even cursing. “I’m alright, like I told Min, maybe it’s best I did it now so I won’t disappoint in the future.”

“If you insist,” Taemin said with a snort, laying Jongin back down as he got off the bed, “rest and I’ll bring you back a soup.” Jongin nodded, curling into the blankets after Taemin shut the door. His eyes shut quickly, recounting how Yixing and Kyungsoo both snickered at the endearment of ‘angel’ or how they mentioned the other sins Jongin had left to go. He didn’t understand what that meant, or why that was of any importance. Maybe they knew Minseok, he thinks, they know what he’s doing here or something. Minseok, another variable that was rapidly out of place, every time Minseok disappeared Jongin never saw his smaller friend anywhere.

Somehow he always ended up back safe at home, and it was because of the friend that managed to disappear off into the club somewhere. Like a snake almost, Jongin shook his head of that with a soft sigh as he pulled the blanket up his shoulder. He shivered, his ass hurting the same as it did yesterday but at least now it’s tolerable since he knows how to actually handle it.

He rolled on his stomach, ass up in the air, immediately noticing the pain subsiding from the lack of pressure on it. He hummed softly, thinking about his schedule for this upcoming week. Practice for ballet, lunch with Minseok, probably more modeling gigs this weekend because no one shows up to a nightclub on a Tuesday. Jongin smiled, he was ready for more modeling, especially if it meant helping his best friend and maybe meeting a cute guy here and there.

 

Friday night came around fast, Jongin had sore legs from the intense work out he put himself through today but here he was laying on his bed listening to Minseok describe in detail about his friends with benefits almost getting caught blowing him during lunch today. “Luhan is such a nice guy, Min.” Jongin supplies, sitting up with a smile. “He seems to like you enough if he... you know, in a public restaurant.” Minseok chuckled at that, rolling his eyes as the other coated his eyelids in a light red eyeshadow that smoked out in the outer corners of his eyes.

“You got fucked in the club twice and you can’t even say blowjob. He’s going to stay a friends with benefits. Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing when you bring him up in that context.” Jongin sat up looking over at the other who was adorned in a red dress shirt, Minseok honestly owned so many that Jongin couldn’t count. “He’s so obviously in love with you.” Minseok whirled around, a gleam twinkled in his eyes as the same devilish smirk came back to his lips, speaking with pride laced in his voice. “Makes it more fun that way, I think.” Jongin rolled his eyes, also deciding to lay back on his bed. “Or you’re insufferable and an asshole who needs to not play him.” Minseok made an ‘ooh’ sound, leaning on the bed, straddling over Jongin after pushing him on his back.

“Finally, fire spurting out of you. Wrath, may I say?” Jongin rolled his eyes with a chuckle, shaking his head. “No, just, just I think you need to be more considerate. Karma is a thing you know. Is wrath the next club or something?” Minseok chuckled, tilting his head to the side. “Karma, sure. And no, envy actually. Speaking of, why aren’t you ready yet? Thought you’d be off the hook or something?”

Jongin shook his head, pushing Minseok off him, getting off the bed to his closet. He decided to not go with white this time, maybe because he figured since his silk shirt had a stain on it from the first night at the club that black would be better. He grabbed a black silk shirt with lace sleeves at the end, buttoning up to the top two, letting his chest slightly breathe as he now dressed himself with black slacks. “Look a little prettier than usual, you do want others to be envious, don’t you?” Minseok purred from the room, making Jongin snort, replying in the same tone. “Put makeup on me then if you’re so insistent.”

Minseok’s eyes widened in surprise, but the other wasted no time grabbing a black eyeshadow and the kohl eyeliner. He smoked it out on the lower lash line, a smokey line across the top lid as well. Minseok applied some sparkly silver eyeshadow to the inner corners, a smile feigning on his lips now as he sighed in relief. “You look sexy, plenty will envy you.” Jongin rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he got up with a sigh heaving his lips. “Let’s get this over with yeah? I want to actually sleep tonight.” Minseok laughed out now, snort leaving his nose as he shook his head with a soft wheeze like noise. “Oh you’re funny, come on. To encounter envy we go.”

 

Same temple design, but this one had gold polishes on the signs or doors. Making it easily prettier than the other two. Like it was trying too hard, like it was needing to be the star of the other clubs. Green lights lit the outside as the ropes to the entrance were a silky black velvet on gold poles instead of the other two clubs with normal ropes that reminded Jongin of seat belts. They got access in, not shockingly.

The floors were of glass, the bar top was a clear glass with gold lines creasing into it like a marble designs and green lighting shining into the bar top. The barstools had an imprint of a dog, making Jongin smile since he really liked dogs, he wonders if dogs are the symbol of envy in the biblical sense. The chairs were clear and glass with a gold leather cushion, tables glass with the same marble gold design onto it. This club was more chic, easily pretty, Jongin was in awe with the place as he looked around. “Like it?” Minseok asked from next to him, they were sitting down at a table next to the dance floor, Jongin nodded. “Very chic.”

“How not envious of you.”Minseok stated, making Jongin laugh, eyes closing when the flash of the other’s phone struck his eyes. “What’s there to be envious of? This isn’t my club.” Jongin stated, opening his eyes. He noticed Minseok’s attention wasn’t on him now, he seemed to be scanning the crowd, looking for something until he called over a server. “Three glasses of gin on the rocks.” The server nodded, making Jongin’s eyebrows furrow. “Three? There’s only two of us and this isn’t gluttony.”

Minseok chuckled, standing up, leaving Jongin to watch him walk over to a man about the same height as him. He had black hair, sharp cheekbones and a well sculpted jaw, almond shaped wide eyes with a kitten like smirk to his thin lips. He was attractive, no doubt, Jongin probably was asking the man (he should say roping him in) to model with Jongin. The two walked back as the three glasses of clear alcohol with ice and a lime wedge on the sides got set on the glass. “Jongin, this is.. Jongdae. He’ll be modeling with you.”

Jongin waved politely with a bow, the other hummed, almost thoughtfully as his lips were stuck in the kitten like smirk. “You’re prettier than he let on, this should be easy enough.” Jongin felt his cheeks heat, Jongdae walked behind the chair after grabbing his own glass, he felt the other’s hands hold his jaw resting his forehead as Jongin held the glass close to his chest. He watched as the other stared at him, barely even noticing the flash going off now. “Lovely, I’m going to take more pictures of the joint.” Minseok stated, standing leaving Jongdae to take the seat across the table. Jongin took a sip of the drink with a grimace, setting it down. “Christ.”

Jongdae laughed loudly from across the table through a sip, he didn’t wince or grimace, but just set it down and looked at Jongin. “You must get that you’re pretty a lot.” Jongin shook his head, timid giggle falling past his lips as he looked out to the dance floor, pursing his lips together. “No, I mean, well,” he paused, “I get told I’m pretty but not often. I don’t talk much.” He answered the other honestly, the other chuckled, Jongin looked up to see the rooms he was used to in the other clubs. Barely noticing as the other walked over to him to take his hand, pulling him over to the chair. Jongin’s felt warm thighs beneath his ass, hands on his jawline with a squeeze to it as his wide eyes went to the cat like ones in front of him.

“Well, you’ll talk to me, pretty boy.” Jongin nodded, he didn’t feel a feeling of wanting to be lazy or to consume like the others, but this feeling was one of pliant willingness. It was as if he wanted to be at disposal which was a better feeling but he felt his mind slowly grow foggier with every lingering touch from Jongdae. “You’re so pretty,” Jongdae stated, thumb brushing over Jongin’s full lower lip, “pretty lips, nose, cheeks, skin, cheekbones, hair, body, fuck. What isn’t pretty about you? So much to be so envious over.” Jongdae finished, tone growing low with the last sentence, making shivers send up Jongin’s spine. “Are you envious of me?” He tried, watching as Jongdae’s long lashed flitted through blinking, looking at Jongin with the smirk that seemed to be prominent.

“Isn’t it obvious? Let me guess, you think you’re better than me since you have qualities I don’t possess?” Jongin shook his head quickly, rushing to recover until Jongdae hummed out, finger over full plush lips immediately silencing Jongin. “There’s so much to be envious of, baby,” Jongdae paused, leaning to Jongin’s ear with a nip to his earlobe and a harsh tug, whispering into his ear. “I want to break you down until you admit I’m better than you.”

Jongin’s moral compass disappeared in the glass case as Jongdae’s touch got harder to his jawline, making Jongin more willing to be good, to behave, to allow Jongdae to break Jongin’s self confidence to pieces. “When I speak you answer, you’re my toy for tonight. Pretty boy toy, understood?” Jongin nodded at Jongdae’s sultry voice in his ear. His breath came out shaky as Jongdae ran his hand down his chest, hypersensitive to everything the other does that even the nearly muted chuckle sounded loud in his mind. “Repeat after me, because I want this drilled into your mind when I ask you what your purpose is. Your purpose is to be nothing but a good toy, a good slut, and you’re worth nothing more.” Jongin pursed his lips together before speaking out in a small shy tone. “My purpose is to be nothing but a good toy, a good slut, and I’m worth nothing more.”

Jongdae’s chuckle vibrated against Jongin, “look at me.” The other spoke, making Jongin look at him with red cheeks biting on his full bottom lip. “God, you’re going to be so easy to break down, this is going to feel so good. To not be envious of you after tonight, to know I’m better than you. What’s your purpose again, slut?” Jongin looked down before back at Jongdae, voice still shy and small. “My purpose is to be nothing but a good toy, a good slut, I’m worth nothing more.” Jongin knew his conscious self would never allow himself to say these words, but he felt so pliant and willing to please Jongdae, he’d do about anything if it meant the other felt good.

“Great, come along now, toy.” Jongin nodded, slipping off Jongdae’s lap, allowing the other male to tug him across the club up to the rooms he had become so accompanied in seeing except this one was filled with the glass sofas and leather bottoms, mirrors in the room, Jongin felt like he only had one option and that was to look at the shorter male in front of him. “Drop down to your knees like a good slut.”

Jongin did as he was told, he hesitated until the other male shoved him down harshly making his knees hit the glass floor, Jongin let out a soft whine. “Don’t whine, this isn’t about you, toys that are worth nothing don’t get what they want. Right?” Jongin nodded, biting down on his full bottom lip, Jongdae brushed his thumb against it with a soft sigh. “Pretty lips, I want my cock in between them. Take my pants off.” Jongin let his fingers fumble with the buttons, unzipping it as he could see the semi hard-on in the black boxers in front of him. He pulled down the black slacks, letting them rumple in a pile on the floor, with a shaky breath he let his hands slowly tug down the boxers, moving back a little when Jongdae’s cock sprung from the confines.

Jongdae’s hand ran through Jongin’s hair, he only felt needier to please the shorter even more now as he felt the hand tug at his hair, emitting a gasp from him as he was yanked to look upward. “Move faster, sluts don’t take their time. What’s your purpose again?” Jongin looked up, feeling a sated pliant neediness to please the other fog over his mind, eyes doe and glossy as he stared at Jongdae. “My purpose is to be nothing but a good toy, a good slut, I’m worth nothing more.” Jongdae’s kitten like smirk appeared on his lips. “Precisely, suck.”

Jongin looked at Jongdae’s cock, whispering quietly. “I’ve never, um.” Jongdae chuckled, one hand slipping beneath Jongin’s jawline to cup it, the other hand on the back of his head, fingers gently tapping against Jongin’s lips. “Open your mouth, I’ll tell you how before I fuck your mouth.” Jongin parted his lips, opening his mouth to accommodate and gauge the size of Jongdae’s cock. He felt Jongdae’s cock slip past his plush lips into his mouth. “Breathe through your nose, slut. I want to be able to use you, not have to teach you. You’re a toy, remember?”

Jongin nodded a little, breathing through his nose, he remembered what it felt like for Kyungsoo to do to him, he hollowed out his cheeks with a suck emitting a groan from the other. He raised his tongue hesitantly, pressing it against the base of Jongdae’s cock, bobbing his head a little bit, whimpering when the grip on his jawline got tighter. “Fuck.” Jongdae hissed, it made Jongin preen until he felt the tip hit the back of this throat, making him gag.

He breathed through his nose for a smooth recovery, slacking his jaw more as his eyes looked up at Jongdae with a slight nod. The other slipped his hand down to Jongin’s throat, gripping at it making him hitch out a whimper while Jongdae didn’t bother taking it slow. “Such a fucking toy, worth nothing, look at you, being used. You’re not better than me, silly of me to be envious of a fuck toy.” Jongin closed his eyes until he felt the squeeze of his throat. “Open your eyes.” Jongin swallowed down the building saliva, hearing his gag noises emit into the room along with the wet sound of Jongdae’s cock sliding in and out his mouth. Tears prickled out the corner of his eyes, liquid falling down his face when the tip of Jongdae’s cock slammed into the back of his throat, making Jongin’s breathing from his nose more hectic and shallow due to the hand squeezing around his throat.

Jongdae stopped his hips, removing his cock from Jongin’s mouth, slapping the tip of it against Jongin’s cheek as saliva dribbled down his face. The grip loosened on his throat making him gasp for air, eyes meeting Jongdae’s gleaming one. “You’re a mess, oh baby.” Jongin felt more hot tears sliding down his face from the feeling of having his mouth fucked. “Open your mouth, not done yet, cock slut.” Jongin nodded, opening his mouth to have Jongdae slip back in with fast thrusts into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat each time to have tears pouring down his face, the other’s higher pitched groans and moans had his cock hard in his own jeans.

He could feel the tears start to mix with the saliva on his cheek and chin, he could feel it dribble down past the cock in his mouth, tears only falling more once the grip around his throat resumed making Jongdae’s every thrust to the back of his throat slightly impact his breathing. “You’re nothing, you’re beneath me, you’re worth nothing. You’re nothing to be envious over.” Jongdae spoke through a broken loud groan, Jongin felt the other’s cock twitch in his mouth, it twitched a few more times until it slipped out from Jongin’s mouth, eyes open as he kept his mouth open. He watched Jongdae jerk himself twice before streams of hot white come hit his face and cheeks, smearing against his lips and pooling with the saliva currently on his face, even feeling a spot stream against the bridge of his nose. “Undress, sit in front of the mirror but don’t look at yourself until I say so.”

Jongdae released Jongin’s throat, shoving him back to have the other slip a little on his knees. He got up shakily, taking off the black shirt along with his pants, letting them hit the floor until his boxers came off too, hissing in relief at the freedom of his cock. “So hard for me degrading you, huh? You are a fucking slut, what’s your purpose again?” Jongin cleared his scratchy throat, sitting on the leather, back against the glass as Jongdae sauntered over to him, straddling his lap. “My purpose is to be nothing but a good toy, a good slut, I’m worth nothing more.” 

Jongdae took Jongin’s cock in his hand, lining himself up before slowly sinking down with a soft moan. “Good, you’re worth nothing. In fact, you’re not even my first fuck of the night. You’re just a slut that needs to be pegged down. You’re just my toy.” Jongin whined, a raspy moan falling from his throat. He hated how scratchy and husky his voice sounded, it didn’t sound good at all but Jongdae seemed to like it as a smirk appeared on his lips. Jongdae started to swerve and bounce on Jongin’s cock, humming out through moans, hands on Jongin’s shoulders. “Look at you, a fuck toy, only here to serve and pleasure me. You’re worth nothing, and you’re not better than me. Do you understand that?” Jongin nodded, he nodded quickly as Jongdae now held his hands back, chuckling. “Sluts don’t get to touch.”

Jongin tilt his head back, closing his eyes as he felt Jongdae work his cock to whatever he needed, soft scratchy groans fell from his lips until Jongdae let out a louder moan. Jongin opened his eyes to see the other bouncing harder on him in a slightly different angles with slow swerves of his hips to make himself whimper, Jongin let his lips part at the sight until Jongdae stopped his movements, ropes of come spread onto Jongin’s stomach, making Jongdae pant out until he crawled off Jongin’s cock that was throbbing red and hard, precome continuously leaking down his length.

“Look at yourself in the mirror, slut.” Jongin looked at himself, black eye makeup mixing with come and saliva all over his face, lips swollen and red, cock pathetically untouched and throbbing, come across his stomach that wasn’t his own. He looked like a fuck toy, an object only worth being used. “Your purpose is what, whore?” Jongin shakily spoke out, breathing out the words. “My purpose is to be nothing but a good toy, a good slut, I’m worth nothing more.” Jongdae hummed pleased, getting up and slipped on his clothes, Jongin looked down at himself. “I haven’t come yet.” He whined pathetically, Jongdae only chuckled out. “You’re a toy, I used you for what I want. You know your purpose, your cock isn’t my problem.” Jongdae exited the room, leaving Jongin to sigh, staring himself in the mirror until he wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped himself in five swift jerks to completion, releasing with eyes shut. He sunk back onto the couch, keeping his eyes shut until he heard the door open, Minseok’s voice calling his name until he lulled off to sleep.

 

He woke with a start, a gasping breath, throat hurting as he looked around in his bed. “Jongin! Jongin, woah.” Minseok stated softly, Jongin scrambled off the bed, going over to his mirror hanging against his closet. His face was clean, he stuttered out now as he turned to Minseok. “Did you clean my face?” Minseok nodded, brushing his fingers through Jongin’s sweat matted hair that was dry, but still had a greasy feel to it. “Are you okay?” Jongin nodded, turning to look at Minseok with red cheeks. “I had a dream you made fun of me for it, is all.”

Minseok laughed, guiding Jongin back over to the bed and sat him down, running his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “Are you kidding? You looked so pliant and obedient. Looked like you had a grand time with that guy.” Jongin nodded with a soft giggle, laying down on the bed with his eyes closed. “He was fun, yeah. Just tired.” Minseok leaned down, pressing a light kiss to Jongin’s temple. “Take a bath, I’ll order us some haejang-guk okay?” Jongin giggled, looking up at him. “I don’t have a hangover.” Minseok shrugged, running his fingers through the other’s hair. “You may not, but you have a sex hangover and I need you ready for tonight. So, bath, then soup.” 

Jongin nodded, heaving himself up and into the bathroom, running his bath before stepping in it. He felt the ends of his hair wet until he submerged himself. He popped up, letting himself relax until he washed his hair, body, getting out with a towel wrapped around his hips. “Sexy.” Minseok called, making Jongin giggle as he walked into the room, dressing himself before going out to the living room to see two carry out bowls of the soup set with a hot cup of green tea beside it. “Thank you, Min.” 

Jongin took the spoon into the soup, taking a good sip of it until he reached over for the tea, sipping on that after. “Of course, now, drink up, get nice and sobered. We have to hit up greed tonight, then you have a week off. Just four more to go, Nini.” Jongin sipped on the soup, smiling at Minseok through the sip before resting the spoon in the bowl. “This job means a lot to you, doesn’t it?” Something gleamed in Minseok’s eye at that question, like he knew something Jongin didn’t which seemed to be a common theme since this whole club venture started with Minseok, and the men he slept with. “More than you can know, Jongin.” 

 

Black again, except this time he was dressed in black chino’s, adorned in a red silk button down with silver flowers tracing the sleeves and hem of the shirt with Swarovski crystals, Minseok’s personal gift to Jongin today from the ‘rough night’. Red, unlike Minseok, isn’t his color. Red isn’t his color but he wore it anyway out of Minseok’s request. If Jongin looked rich and had assets, he’d suit the picture of greed. It’s what Minseok pictured for his shoot so, Jongin obliged. 

Same temple design only now the lighting was yellow, the temple pillars were marble with rose gold stripes to accommodate. It was beautiful, really, crystals were shining in the club welcome sign of ‘Greed’, making it shine and sparkle, a frog shining next to it in the same crystals. They stepped into the same marble designs with crystals embedded into the leather, sofas and barstools. The bar was rounded unlike the others which were straight, glasses made purely of crystal, the place itself was a materialists dream. “Jongin-ah, looking fresh with greed.” Jongin rolled his eyes, following Minseok over to the bar that had another deal, almost like gluttony. 

“Purchase five shots and you get a crystal club glass? Pricy.” Jongin commented, sitting down on the crystal studded leather seat at the bar. Minseok huffed out a laugh, but didn’t get the chance to speak as a man in a black slick pinstripe suit lean over next to Jongin. He had a Clark Kent swirl slicked in his hair, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose tapping against the marble bar. “Pricy? Hm, I’d buy five shots if I got to keep you.” Minseok chuckled, leaning over, gleam in his eyes. “Want to model with him? You can keep him after.”

Jongin took a deep breath, cheeks hot as he looked down at the bar. “That okay with you? I’m Junmyeon, if that brings you of more comfort.” Jongin looked up, biting down on his bottom lip with a nod. “That’s okay, I’m Jongin.” Minseok chuckled, leaning across the bar to order the shots until Junmyeon shook his head with a chuckle. He slid a credit card across the marble, the kind Jongin only saw from TV commercials, he knew it was an expensive one. “Please, I’ll pay.” They both looked at him, the other ordered, sitting down next to Jongin with a smile on his lips that appeared kind. “You look rather greedy in your crystals.” 

Jongin snorted, tilting his head to the side to look at the other. “And you’re not greedy?” Jongin got met with a challenged look, Junmyeon laughed softly, hand resting on Jongin’s shoulder. The pliant willing feeling came back into his mind, the other mumbled. “I am greedy, I take what I want. I want you.” Jongin felt his breath hitch until the shots slid onto the bar, the crystal shot glass sliding along with it which Junmyeon gestured to Minseok. Jongin’s best friend took it with no hesitation, snapping a few photos of them doing vodka along with the promotion sign. “Well, thank you gentlemen, you know the drill Jongin.” Jongin nodded, watching his friend slip off the stool. “Back to what I was saying. I’m greedy, because I want you. I’m willing to offer you anything if I get to have you.” Jongin felt the other’s cool hand slide down his back, making him take his bottom lip in between his teeth, turning around to look at Junmyeon who stared at him with a gleam in his eyes. “Is it all about what you want?” Junmyeon chuckled, now moving his hand to Jongin’s thigh, the feeling of pliant willingness was fogging his mind like it did the night before, suffocating Jongin once again but he didn’t mind, his morals didn’t pop up in the glass case this time. This was something he was wanting on it’s own. 

“Of course, I’m greedy as I just said. This is about what I want, and what I want is you. In anyway I tell you.” Jongin let Junmyeon’s hands roam over his body, he felt more than willing at this point, he turned to Junmyeon, letting the other touch him with squeezes now on his body. Like last night, the more Junmyeon touched him the more needier Jongin got to please, to accommodate and be pliant, willing and ready for him. “Take what you want, then.”

Junmyeon leaned forward, cupping Jongin’s face as he pressed their lips together in a kiss that was deep from the beginning. Jongin felt absorbed, he could feel the greed passing through Junmyeon’s mouth into his own as the other held him, willing and wanting to take until Jongin couldn’t give. Junmyeon’s tongue coaxed his way into Jongin’s mouth, licking on the roof of his mouth as Jongin emitted a soft whimper, Junmyeon worked his tongue against Jongin’s now, working out every whimper Jongin could provide from just a kiss alone. It was as if Junmyeon wanted to hear those sounds from Jongin, and Jongin knew going in that the other was greedy and would take what he wanted no matter what.

Junmyeon pulled back, leaning to Jongin’s ear nipping on the skin beneath it, emitting another whimper. “I want you making those sounds, naked, riding me.” Jongin nodded, taking Junmyeon’s hand now as the other slipped off the stool, grabbing Jongin to go to the upstairs rooms he was all too familiar with. These reminded him of sloth but with yellow lighting. The door shut, Junmyeon smirked. “Are you going to let me take what I want? Are you going to let me be greedy?” Jongin nodded, pliant and ready as he let out a breathy sound. “Take what you want, please be greedy.” 

Jongin felt his back hit the door, ignoring the dulling pain in the back of his head, shooting down his back. Lips were pressed back on his own, feeling fingers work at the buttons on the red silk, Jongin whimpered into his mouth with a tongue flicking on the roof of his mouth. He shrugged off the shirt, assisting Junmyeon in removing his own clothes until their kiss broke apart. “I want you naked, lay on your back.” Jongin shyly nodded, stripping off the chinos and stepping on the pants when he removed them, shoes off, walking over to the couch. He laid out on his back, watching as Junmyeon stripped, cock springing out of the confines of his boxers with a pleasured hiss. “Open your mouth, c’mon, let me take.” Jongin nodded, opening his mouth, feeling pre-come press against his lips as Junmyeon pushed past his lips. 

Jongin parted his lips a little more, hollowing out his cheeks as he immediately started sucking with slow bobs of his head, Junmyeon’s hips moving slow as he fucked into Jongin’s mouth. Jongin gagged once when Junmyeon went too deep into his throat, Jongin’s eyes watered with the gag but pursued on. His tongue pressed against the shaft then base, tongue rolling along the base slow and deliberate. 

“I want more.” Junmyeon groaned out, his hips started going at a faster pace until Jongin was left gagging with each thrust hitting the back of his throat. Jongin struggled to breathe through his nose, eyes squeezing tight to avoid tears falling from them until the cock in his mouth was removed with a slick pop. “Turn.” Junmyeon spoke, Jongin scrambled and turned over, on his knees with his ass arched up into the air, face pressed into the sofa. “Good boy, letting me be so greedy, perhaps you should be greedy yourself.” Junmyeon spoke, hand running down the dip of Jongin’s spine making him shiver with pliant and want. “Touch me.” Jongin whined out, a sudden greed taking over him for Junmyeon to take what he wants.

He felt Junmyeon’s suddenly wet fingers press against his rim, jumping slightly but immediately relaxed to the touch. Junmyeon pushed into Jongin, a whimper escaped his lips at Junmyeon not taking it slow at immediate intrusion. His finger moved fast, bending with a wiggle to push in deeper past all the knuckles on his finger, scissoring in another finger with a hitch of slow movements. He groaned out now, hips pushing back against Junmyeon’s fingers with a needy whine. “What do you want, Junmyeon? Please be greedy I want you to be greedy.” Jongin whined out, making Junmyeon chuckle. “Oh you’re so greedy for me, taking what I want out of you? Endearing. I’ll take what I want with due time.” 

Another finger slipped into Jongin, all three fingers moving with scissor like motions, hitting the knuckle on Junmyeon’s hand. Jongin fucked himself back on the three fingers bending in him, brushing against his prostate every now and then making his whines louder with each stroke. “Stop moving, wait.” Jongin stilled his hips immediately, Junmyeon’s fingers removing with a wet sound as Jongin whined out at the sudden lack of being filled. 

Jongin heard Junmyeon spit into his hand, the other male sitting on the sofa causing a dip into it with the newly added weight. “You’re riding me, remember?” Junmyeon smirked, watching as Jongin mustered the energy to move now. His tan thighs straddling on either side of the milky toned ones, gripping Junmyeon’s slick cock with a shaky breath leaving his lips as he lined the tip up to him, sliding his hips down with a whimper escaping his mouth. He started slow, rolling his hips with slow bounces making light sounds leave his lips. “I’m not going to let you come, until you beg.” Junmyeon spoke, making Jongin nod with complete composure until Junmyeon pistoned his hips into him.

The pace was fast and brutal, Jongin could feel Junmyeon taking what he wanted, being greedy, hands holding his hips hard enough to leave bruises against it coursed a feeling of want. Jongin let out a string of moans, Junmyeon found his prostate faster than the others did, he felt Junmyeon’s hand move away from his hip to grip his cock, thumb brushing over the tip with squeezes to the base and shaft. Jongin squeezed his eyes tight with a desperate cry, whine high and broken apart. He tried keeping his movements up in order to match Junmyeon, his legs were shaking by now and muscles were starting to ache with a combination of the force directly driving into him. 

“I need to come, please.” Junmyeon chuckled at that, purring into his ear as he now moved his hips slower, thumb teasingly rubbing over the slit of his cock making Jongin mewl out pathetically. “Beg better.” Jongin felt his brain go fuzzy, he couldn’t think of words or a single statement to form at this point. He whimpered, breaths turning into gasps before squeezing his eyes shut. “Please Junmyeon please let me come please please i need to, I can’t, I can’t.” A sob escaped his lips, eyes squeezing tightly, Junmyeon chuckled. “More, I want to see you break apart, let me feel greedy.” 

Jongin felt tears stream down his face as the brutal pace picked back up, he couldn’t breathe anymore in between his face being shoved into the cushion and the sobs breaking out of his mouth. “Please please please, let me come please I need to come. Junmyeon please, you’re fucking me so good you’re taking care of me so good please I need it, please please.” The silence in between skin slapping on skin was thickening, Jongin’s sobs broke out into the room as he felt his legs close on their own, Junmyeon groaning out now as he fucked into Jongin with a few more slick thrusts until Junmyeon spoke. “Come, now.” Jongin didn’t need to do more, his body shook as his eyes squeezed so tight he could see galaxies and stars, mind going blank and sight going white as he released out.

His body was shaking violently, toes curling harshly, lips parted with loud moan like yells leaving his lips until he felt the hips fucking into him slow. Junmyeon pulled his cock out until he felt come paint the back of his thighs, Jongin’s hips slacked, sweaty chest hitting the sofa eyes blearily blinking open. “Such the sinner,” Junmyeon laughed cockily, dressing before dropping down in front of his face. “Three more to go.” Jongin didn’t remember much else as his eyes closed, fingers relaxing against the sofa as his brain was too fucked out to make much sense of it until his body fully relaxed. 

He drifted off for a short while, waking up for a split moment in the back seat of Minseok’s car, clothes on his body lazily as he sat up a little bit with a drowsy voice. “Min?” He sounded horrible, he must have looked even worse with all the crying he did just to come, the pliant willing feeling was gone, he was cold and missed his bed now. “Nini, lay down, we’re almost home.” Jongin nodded, laying back down in the car, curling into himself. He remained quiet for a while, listening to the soft music until Minseok chuckled to himself. “Three more to go.” Jongin furrowed his eyebrows, but decided to question it for when he felt more awake and ready to talk.

 

Jongin rolled over to his side with a stretch, groaning out as he squeezed his eyes shut before breathing out quietly. Eyes opening blearily, catching sight of himself with black makeup spread down his face, cringing as he did so. “Gross.” He commented, getting up to the smell of soup simmering from somewhere within his apartment. He carried himself into the bathroom, washing off his face before going back out to the bedroom, strewing on some clothes then out to the living room where Minseok had a pot on the stove with a steady boil.

“Hey.” He said, clearing his throat before going to sit on the couch. His brain replayed Minseok stating ‘three more to go’, very loudly in his mind with the combination of everyone else counting down. How many sins till what? Three more to what? His brain was reciting, mind curious, he could feel his face scrunch up with displeasure as he thought through what this all could mean until a cool hand on his shoulder shook him from his thoughts. “Hey, snap out of it, I can hear you overthinking from in there. Come get some soup, come along now.”

Jongin lifted himself on wobbly limbs, going over to the table to sip on the soup with a soft sigh escaping his lips. “Min?” Minseok looked him over, spoon almost pressed to his lips, he hummed out in response as he drank the liquid off the spoon. “I heard you say three more to go, last night in the car. I’m only asking because Junmyeon said something about three more and, maybe I’m overthinking.” He sighed out, ruffling his hair, watching Minseok laugh. “Dude, you need to relax. Three more blocks to go before we got back home. You’ve been a little on edge recently.” Minseok supplied, making Jongin roll his eyes. “Not really, no.”

Minseok got off the chair, slipping over to his bag on the counter in the kitchen. Jongin eyed him as he sipped on the spicy soup, smiling in delight at the bits of kimchi until he came back over with what looked like a cigarette. “Ever- why am I asking you that?,” he laughed to himself, lighting up the handmade cigarette, “it’s weed, have a smoke.” Minseok commented, pressing the blunt to his lips with a short inhale before exhaling smoke from his nostrils. “No.” Jongin answered, downing more of the soup until Minseok spoke again. “C’mon.”

Jongin stared at it, his moral system wasn’t strongly disagreeing to do it and in fact it looked wonderful to him. He thought it would be fun, he wanted to have fun more and more recently, even if it meant drinking and doing drugs. “Fine, fork it over.” Minseok’s smirk kicked in as the blunt sat between his two fingers. “Sinner.” Minseok commented as Jongin chuckled, he inhaled with a wince to the burn circulating his lungs. He pulled the blunt away from his lips holding it over to the other with an exhale from his mouth, a cough leaving his mouth.

“Jesus.” Jongin continued sipping on the soup, forgetting the problem from earlier entirely as he listened to Minseok tell a random story from last night Jongin was too busy to experience. It was quite funny, someone got greedy at the bar, trying to steal and got kicked out. Jongin kept inhaling the puffs of weed, wondering when he ever decided to be like this was okay. 

He knew him from a week or two ago would be so against this, he never ever thought he’d be so open to sex, drinking, drugs, etc. The thought of even seeing someone smoke a normal cigarette or too much PDA would make him cringe a little since he thought it was too intimate for just anyone to see such affections. Now here he is, had sex four times with total strangers in each occasion, an acquired taste for vodka, and a blunt passing his lips after Minseok was done with the blunt.

The thoughts started to fade away, a smile on his lips in sated dizzying pleasure before sinking back into the seat. He let those regards go, only wishing and hoping for next weekend to come by faster to see who he’d meet next.

 

He spent the week high, lying in bed drowning in sleep. Envious of others when he went out when they possessed something he didn’t have, soon going out to buy it to then feed on his own greed. He knew he was different, especially now as he stood in front of his mirror on a Friday night. Body adorn in a silver button down that was left undone on the top three buttons, tight ripped skinny jeans adorning his body, hair slicked with silver sparkly shadow adorning his lips with a black smoked out lower lash line. A wolf whistle sounded off in the room, making Jongin jump with wide doe like eyes.

“You look fucking hot, didn’t even have to dress or do your makeup this time. Appears as if you’re ready to face wrath head on.” Jongin whirled around, nodding with confidence as he sighed out. “I’m ready, I don’t know why I was so... against all of this? It seems like my morals were highly pretentious.” Minseok laughed out at that, stepping over to Jongin to straighten out the collar on the button down. “They were, glad you have so much positive energy, energy in general. You’re gonna need it.” Minseok winked, almost knowingly, but before Jongin could acquire any information, Minseok tugged him by the collar. “Let’s go, to Wrath we go.” Jongin followed him out the apartment, slinking into the night to Minseok’s car.

 

The drive was a little farther than the rest, standing in marble but instead of white it was a stark black with gold lines, red lines shining on the bold print sign ‘WRATH’, symbol of a bear next to it. “Intimidating.” Jongin commented, Minseok laughed as they parked. “Is it now?” They got out, going into the club with a simple flash of ID. Unlike the other clubs, this one was darker, darker reds lighting corners and tables, brighter reds flashing over the bar. “Whiskey, perfect drink for anger.” Minseok commented, getting a glass of whiskey on the rocks. Jongin knew the drill, downing the drink with a grimace to the tart flavor and burn slithering down his throat. He got another three glasses in him, cheeks and face red as he finally felt a little tipsy on his own accord. “Perfect, I’ll be off, see you later.” Minseok commented, slipping away into the club blasting broody rap tunes. 

Jongin looked around, deciding to stay put at the tall barstool with elbows resting on the black marble. It was calm and serene until a taller man with dyed fire engine red hair took a seat next to him. Gangly, wide brown eyes, an angry expression settled on his face, reddish lips in a displeased smirk. The man was dressed nicely in a black button down, black tie, and black slacks to top it off. Jongin felt the heat from the other’s body radiate, intimidating him so he kept his eyes forward, fingers tapping for another one. “I’ll have whatever he’s having.” The man commented, his voice was sexy as much as Jongin disliked admitting it, being so intimidated of course. His voice was a soothing sultry baritone, the edge on his voice of anger made it all the hotter. 

“Whiskey on the rocks.” The bartender commented, sliding the glass against the marble looking watery beneath the alcohol. “That’s what you’re having?” The stranger asked, Jongin looked over with a slight hitch in his breath, watching as the other’s jawline was clenched and cheekbones appeared more prominent. “Yes.” He breathed out, turning his head back to his drink to down it, setting it down gently to hear the ice rattle. He heard a rough glass on marble sound from next to him, ice rattling just as rough as the sound. “Another.” 

Jongin looked over, quickly back over to his empty drink. “You’re intimidated of me it seems.” The other stated the observation, Jongin felt his head nod despite wanting to say no. “Why?” Jongin looked over at the man, feeling the heat of the taller’s gaze staring into his skull. “You’re rather angry, kind of scary.” The stranger smirked, turning his body in the seat, his arms looked lovely, legs thin and pretty in the skinny jeans. Jongin felt his breath hitch and lips slightly part. “Maybe I just need something to take my anger out on. I’m Chanyeol, by the way.” Jongin bowed his head a little, voice flickering shyer now at the not so subtle flirting. “Jongin.” 

Chanyeol’s large hand landed on his knee, immediately a feeling of relaxation and energy swirled into his body. It was an energy that made him restless, relaxation to make him feel willing and not so scared of Chanyeol coursed in him. His body slacked the tenseness away, making Jongin sigh out a little bit when Chanyeol’s calloused thumb rubbed into the hole of his skinny jeans against the exposed patella. “Pretty, pretty things like you are perfect to take their anger out on.”

Jongin felt a little energetic from Chanyeol’s continuous touch, a little teasing almost from being relaxed and pliant. “Buy me a drink first, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol laughed out now, turning his head to the barkeep. The bartender poured Jongin another whiskey on the rocks. “Have a little bit of a mouth on you, hm?” Jongin shrugged, downing the drink and swirled the glass to move the ice around. “Maybe so.” Chanyeol’s heat of anger still raged strongly, but he didn’t feel intimidated, he felt almost intrigued on what could extinguish the raging red flame.

“Mouths like yours get people angry, you know.” Jongin immediately thought up a response, snapping back with a teasing lilt. “Bratty mouth like mine get you so worked up?” Chanyeol’s gaze fell from sultry to predatory in a matter of seconds, hand moving to grip at Jongin’s jaw, smirking at Jongin’s gasp. “Precisely, now are you going to let me take my wrath out on you or are you going to rile me up more?” Jongin felt the pliant energetic feeling course through him as he quickly nodded, hand wrapping around the wrist. “First.”

Chanyeol pulled Jongin closer to his hot body, lips pressing down rough against his own with the grip getting harsher on his jaw. Jongin could feel Chanyeol’s lips moving hard and quick against his own, teeth nipping on the plush lower lip emitting a yelp from Jongin at the force of it. Copper filled his tongue at the taste of his own blood, only pulling back when he felt Chanyeol loosen up, a little bit of Jongin’s blood staining his white teeth. “Upstairs, I’m not nearly done with you.” Chanyeol’s voice gritted out, pushing away Jongin’s jaw as the two went upstairs, Jongin nearly being dragged by Chanyeol in a tight death grip on his wrist.

Chanyeol yanked open a door, shoving Jongin in to fall back on the black leather sofa. The room was lit in dark red lighting, making it hard to see Chanyeol but not impossible. He heard the door click shut, Chanyeol walking over to Jongin to grip at his throat, fingertips pressing into the side of his throat hard enough to leave red bruises against it. Jongin felt his body vibrate, mind fuzzy, he wheezed out a breath as he looked at Chanyeol who lunged his lips forward to Jongin’s. The grip on his throat released shortly after, back to kissing him rough and fast paced with the grip on his jaw. Jongin let his hands roam to the back of Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol pulled back, licking over Jongin’s bottom lip and let go of his jawline. 

“Strip, then turn around, on your knees.” Jongin nodded at the other’s orders, unbuttoning the silver button down teasingly slow until he felt Chanyeol’s hands on the fabric. He ripped it, buttons popping off and hitting the floor making Jongin hitch a breath out. “Sorry, was I not clear? Strip.” Jongin nodded, hastily slipping off his shoes and pants, boxers hitting the floor, shrugging off the button down. He got on his knees, turning around now. “Hands behind your back.” Chanyeol’s voice kept the same gritty anger, Jongin obliged now. He waited patiently, eyes facing the wall until he felt the soft satin of a thin tie wrap tight around his wrists. The tie was around his wrists tight but not tight enough to where he couldn’t move his wrists, just enough to wiggle comfortably. 

Chanyeol gripped his hair now, tugging it back making Jongin whimper out loudly, other hand holding his hip to jerk his body around. His face was pressed down into the leather of the sofa, ass arched up and legs spread. “Speak without permission or make any other noise and I do something about it, got it?” Jongin nodded, he felt Chanyeol’s hand rub over his ass, squeezing at it until the cool fingertips ghosted just above the soft skin, palm meeting it in a harsh slap. Jongin bit on his lip hard, body jumping as his fingertips gripped on the satin tie wrapped around his wrist. Copper taste filled his mouth again as his body relaxed just slightly, Chanyeol rubbing at his ass before spanking it harder making Jongin jump and grip the tie even harder. He liked the feeling, so much his toes curled and cock got to semi hardness at the spanks alone. 

He felt a fingertip press to his mouth, Chanyeol spanking his ass once more had his lips part. “Suck.” Chanyeol spoke, Jongin took the fingers in his mouth eagerly, tongue swirling around in between the three fingers before pulling out. Chanyeol’s hand met the soft skin of Jongin’s ass on the other side, emitting a shocked whimper ending with a gasp at making a noise. “Tsk tsk, made a noise.” Chanyeol leaned down, taking Jongin’s boxers. “I don’t have a proper gag so this will do, won’t it?” Chanyeol smiled in faux sweetness, bunching them up before tapping on Jongin’s bottom lip. He parted them, the fabric of his boxers drying up his tongue immediately but he bit down on it nonetheless, cock twitching in delight as Chanyeol’s fingers circled his rim. Chanyeol’s finger pushed in, it was longer than the rest and filled him so nicely, Jongin’s moan was muted against the fabric of his boxers, hips staying absolutely still as Chanyeol’s other hand slapped Jongin’s ass once more. 

Jongin bit down hard on the dampening fabric of his boxers, hips almost begging now to be given the freedom to move but he stilled them. He kept his self control, Chanyeol slowly fingering him until he heard the other scoff. “You can take it, can’t you? After all, you’re just here to let me get my anger out.” Jongin whined into his boxers, it was muted so there was no point, he turned his head to watch as Chanyeol undressed, long cock with a good girth springing out from the jeans. Jongin’s eyes widened, making Chanyeol laugh as he stepped behind Jongin, fingers slipping to grip Jongin’s throat, other hand lining the tip of his cock against Jongin’s hole. “Be good, let me get my wrath out on you.”

Chanyeol thrusted into him slow, the burn searing up Jongin’s thighs as tears prickled in the corners of his eyes, he gasped out as the boxers slowly slipped out his mouth. He felt Chanyeol’s warm hand rest a little comfortably around his throat, making his breath muffle out against the leather sofa from his nose. The other stilled his movements when he bottomed out, Jongin’s body relaxed after a few moments at the rubbing touch of Chanyeol’s thumb going in circles against the artery of his throat. 

Jongin felt his hips snap back with force until thrusting forward, Jongin’s groan muted against the gag but quickly got cut off once the grip on his throat tightened immediately. He wheezed out a breath through his nose, he could feel the blankets of unextinguished rage thrusting into him with fast hips at an unforgiving rough pace. His eyes felt blank, his breaths were hard to come by and shallow, mind fuzzying until the hand on his throat laxed for a moment to take a breath through his nose. “You’re gripping my tie so hard your knuckles are white.” 

Chanyeol managed out through a groan, Jongin didn’t notice the ache in his hands from how hard he was holding the tie. He could feel it now, combined with Chanyeol’s cock slamming hard against his prostate making Jongin’s eyes squeeze shut with white shocks blanketing his vision. The hand gripped his throat again, fingertips pressing into the arteries of his throat until a hand threaded through his hair to yank him up. He was slightly on his knees now, chest off the leather sofa as the boxers were barely hanging from his mouth. Tears streamed down his face as he took shallow breaths, hissing and whining out in complete pleasurable pain as Chanyeol groaned into his ear. “Do you feel how angry I am? Do you see how bratty mouths like yours can make me angry like this?” Jongin nodded to the best of the ability considering the hand on around his throat.

It loosened at that moment, Jongin heaving in a breath through his nose before the hips thrusted into him harder. The hand around his throat tightened again, Jongin’s eyes squeezing harder making more tears slip down his face, muted cries against the fabric as his body started to shrivel to himself and shake. His legs were trembling, Chanyeol groaned out lowly into his ear. The rage was giving out as Chanyeol’s thrusts got sloppy, Jongin’s own neglected cock was throbbing and dribbling with precome down his length until finally he felt warmth release into him. The sensation alone made his jaw drop with the boxers falling out his mouth, hand loosened around his throat until finally Jongin’s body trembled with ropes of white staining onto the black leather. 

Chanyeol shoved him down, cheek rubbing into the come on the sofa as his hands slipped away from his throat and hair, cock pulling out. He felt the satin move away from his wrists, Jongin’s arms falling forward with a shaky whimper. “Seems as if my wrath has been sated and the bratty mouth has been silenced.” Jongin’s body slacked against the sofa, shakily curling into himself a little bit as he recovered, eyes closing. “Had fun, Jongin. You’ll be done soon.” He heard Chanyeol speak out along with the sound of a zipper, door opening and closing, keeping his eyes closed until he eventually slipped off to sleep.

 

Jongin stared at himself in the mirror the next morning, red bruises decorating his throat from Chanyeol’s large fingertips. He already inspected his ass, the red hand shape welt was on both his cheeks, making him blush alone at the thought. They slightly dimmed after his ice bath, but the bruises on his throat could be easily concealed with some face powder and foundation. 

“Hoping I have the right shades.” Minseok commented, stepping in the bedroom with a bag of makeup. He sent Minseok to go shopping in the afternoon, the other returning in the late evening. “Sure you did.” Jongin stated, pulling out the shades. Surely enough, the second shade mixed with the first suited him just right. He blended it in, taking away the red marks. The sun was going down, it was almost time to go out tonight. He’s been looking forward to it all day, getting a drink, tonight he may actually go out and dance if the music was right. His favorite to dance to was sultry R&B when it isn’t ballet classical pieces. “Thanks, Min.” Minseok nodded, sitting on the bed. “What’re you gonna wear tonight? Look lustful, we are going to lust tonight.” The other spoke as Jongin disappeared into the closet. 

He pulled out a black blazer and black skinnies, he stepped out and tossed the clothes on the bed, stripping off the shirt. “You’ll see.” Jongin said with a smirk, the other humming with eyebrows raised in delight. “Hot, all mysterious. You’re the embodiment of lust, the sin may have some competition.” Jongin rolled his eyes at the other’s pun, he slipped on the body chain gifted to him from Minseok, then buttoning the single blazer slightly above his belly button. Then shimmied on the skinnies after he slipped off his shorts. He lined his eyes with kohl, allowing Minseok to put some gold gems in the inner corners of his eyes. “You look so good, shit.”

Jongin giggled, turning around, hair bouncing as he tilted it to the side. “See any marks?” Minseok got close enough for the hot breath to be on Jongin’s neck but pulled away just as quick. “Nope, ready to go, model?” Jongin nodded, smirk dancing on his lips. “More than.”

 

Lust, in Jongin’s surprise, was a glass structured building lit with cobalt blue lighting. Lust was written, simply glittering in silver with cobalt blue shining down on patrons entering. They entered first, as usual, Jongin stepping into see glass floors, glass everything, almost like a club previous to him. “Take pictures of me getting a drink, then I want to dance.” Jongin commanded, walking over to the bar calling for a tequila rimmed with salt and a lime wedge. “Bossy now, aren’t we?”

Minseok asked through a laugh, snapping shots as soon as Jongin got the drink. His tongue dancing around the rim, sucking out juice from the lime as he downed the drink. “Always.” He commented, setting down the glass before going out to the dance floor. Sultry R&B was playing above, bass vibrating his body as he let himself get into a swing of his hips. He looked around, no one caught his eye in his eye sight. He continued on his own, letting people brush against him as his eyes closed with the flash of Minseok’s camera. “That’s good, you do you.” 

Minseok left, but Jongin stayed dancing. His hips sashayed side to side as the swung down low, squatting down with a slow roll back to standing. He could feel sweat slicking his chest beneath the once cool chain, head tilted back with tongue darting over his pink full lip. He looked up now, eyes open as he saw another man dancing with broad shoulders and high cheekbones, wavy black hair staring him down with narrow cold brown eyes. Jongin let his cheeks heat immediately, but he kept his eyes on the other.

His lips were pretty, thin, and pink. Jongin sent him a flirty smile as he turned around, letting the other fully see him still dance to the music. The other man started to move through the crowd, coming over to Jongin. His eyes appeared cold in his stoic expression, but got warm once the latter smiled. “Care to dance?” Jongin nodded, he felt the other’s hands on his hips and expected to feel something, anything, something like coaxing him to feel something else but the same natural want he had was embedded in him. His cheeks went pink at it, feeling the stranger pull him close to have their chests touching. The thick thigh wedged in between his two legs, arms wrapping around the paler male’s neck with fingers lightly gripping the ends of his hair. 

Their hips moved in time, he could see the impressed look on the other’s face when Jongin was able to keep up and even outdo him in their dancing. Hips bumping into one another until the next song came on that was dirtier. Their hips moved slow, grinding slow against one another with hitched breaths now as they swerved their hips in circles. Jongin’s wide eyes staring into the ones in front of him, lips parted until the other spoke when the next song came on, hips still grinding against one another dirty, filthy. “I’m Sehun, and you baby?”

The other’s voice was higher than his own, had a small lisp but God, Jongin found it cute. And oh God, did he want Sehun. “Jongin.” He said shyly, the other cooed, hand moving to cup Jongin’s cheek. He still wasn’t feeling the same feelings he felt with the other’s, he was still feeling the same natural want, and it felt better than anything he felt before. “So sweet, so cute, will you be mine for tonight?” The other asked,Jongin was pretty sure that to anyone else this wouldn’t be considered seductive but consider Jongin seduced. 

“All yours.” Jongin whispered out breathily, their hips moving slow, Sehun’s rolling against his with more pressure. Jongin stared at Sehun through hooded eyes, making the other lean closer to him with their foreheads pressing against one another. Jongin felt so much lust for the other male, and a little bit of fond softness, but mainly lust circulated through him as Sehun held Jongin’s hips close. 

Their lips brushed against one another’s until finally Sehun closed the distance. Sehun’s hand stayed steady against his cheek, their lips moving slow and sensual against one another while their hips maintained the same beat to the music. Jongin could feel Sehun pacing the kiss slow, he liked the salty sweet taste of Sehun’s lips of strawberries, the softness of the thin lips against his own. Jongin sighed into his mouth at Sehun’s tongue brushing against his full lower lip, giving the other permission with parted lips. 

Sehun’s tongue found it’s way into Jongin’s mouth, two low grunting sounds of pleasure passed into their mouths as Jongin swirled his tongue around Sehun’s. He felt Sehun flick his down against Jongin’s, up against the roof of his mouth with a soft swirl before pulling away, staring at Jongin in the eyes. “Care to take this somewhere more private?” 

Jongin nodded, pulling away to lace his fingers with Sehun’s, they exchanged kisses on the way up, bumping into the railing of the stairs or slightly stumbling on steps, backs hitting the wall with soft sounds of content flooding past their lips. He felt Sehun’s hand squeeze his own tighter, giggling into the kiss when they almost ran into someone, Jongin liked how he felt with Sehun the most out of everyone else. They reached a vacant room, opening it up to another leather sofa but Sehun kicked the door shut and guided Jongin over with care and gentle touches, soft kisses that lingered leaving Jongin only wanting more. He felt Sehun prod at his body in soft slow touches, leaving Jongin to admire in awe at the way Sehun felt warm and soft beneath the silky blouse he didn’t notice the other having on until now. 

Sehun dipped his head down, scattering kisses against the exposed tan collarbone, giggling out and blushing when he could feel the smile against his skin. He closed his eyes, fingers messing up the wavy black hair as he felt the blazer unbutton, lips kissing just over the body chain. “I feel so much lust for you, Jongin.” Sehun muffled out seductively against his skin, Jongin nodded, breathless with a sated grin on his face. “Feeling is mutual, Sehun.” He breathed out, pulling Sehun up by his hair to press his lips back to the thin ones, undoing the buttons on the shirt as he let Sehun shrug it off, sitting up now to shrug off his blazer, body chain still resting against his chest.

They pulled away, taking off their shoes then pants, boxers next before Sehun straddled over Jongin. “Wanna see you when I fuck you, yeah? I wanna see the face of the person bringing me so much lust.” Jongin blushed, nodding, watching as Sehun leaned down to press a kiss to his inner thigh, licking with a suck and nip over it, tongue swirling against it to leave the contrast of marks to his skin. Jongin let out a shaky breath, face heating down to the back of his neck and chest. Sehun pulled away, sitting up a little to drip saliva down his two fingers, rubbing them together until fingers circled the rim. “Relax, baby boy, yeah?”

Jongin nodded, he could feel his body relax as he stared up at Sehun, the other watching him with lust swirling around in his eyes. Jongin believed the other when he said he felt lust for Jongin, Jongin felt like it could match, and oddly enough it increased in the laughs they had in their kiss. 

His mind shut off when Sehun’s finger pushed into him, it was slow and pulled out but not completely until it thrusted back in. Jongin’s cock twitched getting harder, Sehun’s tongue flicking against the slit before pulling away making Jongin whine out softly. His finger went slow with bends and deliberate swirls to stretch him for a second finger. The second finger went in smoother than the first after moments of Jongin working to finger him open. 

Sehun scissored him slow, Jongin whining out now as his cock twitched against his stomach with precome just gleaming against the tip. He twisted his wrist to flick up into Jongin, making his body twitch forwards against Sehun’s hand with a broken moan. “Ready for me? I want you to feel the lust I have for you, angel.” Sehun smirked a little at the name, but Jongin didn’t question as he nodded. 

Sehun’s fingers slowly slipped out, dribble of saliva coating his cock after a few pumps. He felt the tip of his dick press against Jongin’s hole, their foreheads were pressed together as they exchanged a heated kiss while Sehun pushed in. Jongin gasped out, legs tensing which Sehun murmured soft “relax, for me.” Jongin nodded, relaxing his legs and body allowing Sehun to push in steadily. Sehun stilled his hips after bottoming out, Jongin could see he was fighting out a groan which Jongin didn’t hide the whimper at the stretch. “Move, please.”

Sehun whipped his hips back before thrusting forwards in a deep thrust that encouraged a moan from Jongin. He tilt his head back against the plush cushion of the sofa. He changed his angles a few times until he was completely hitting his prostate, making Jongin whine out in pleas of more. Sehun’s hips moved quick, diligent, exchanging in lazy kisses where jongin could feel Sehun’s lust for him ooze into it. Perhaps it made Jongin harder that he could feel Sehun’s lust for him and only him, his hands resting in between Sehun’s shoulder blades.

Nails raked down the skin of Sehun’s back, making the other groan out. Their lips exchanged in sloppy kisses with small nips to one another’s lips, tips of their tongues dancing against one another with sounds of pleasure falling from their lips into the kiss. Jongin brought his legs around Sehun’s waist, burying his face now into the crook of his neck as a louder broken moan fell from his lips as Sehun’s hips went to fast and rough, hitting Jongin’s prostate constantly, whimpering out loud when Sehun grabbed Jongin’s cock, pumping him quick and fast with squeezes to his base. 

Jongin’s nails dug into Sehun’s skin, forming crescents into the milky skin above him until finally his voice broke out, pulling back to look up at Sehun who had red swollen lips from the many exchanges of kisses. “Need to come.” Sehun nodded, thumb rubbing against the head of Jongin’s cock until he streams of white hit Sehun’s chest and his stomach, Sehun’s hips only increasing in pace to finally stop all the way in, releasing his come into Jongin. 

Jongin knew this part meant Sehun would just pull out and leave, he stared at the other’s tired face who still had lust dancing strangely in his eyes, but it remained sated. It looked as if it were a completely natural look for him, but Jongin didn’t have much time to think when Sehun pressed his lips to Jongin’s in a chaste kiss before whispering softly. “I’m gonna pull out okay?” Jongin nodded, smiling faintly as Sehun pulled out with a slight wince after. 

Sehun stood up, not rushing to put on his clothes until he saw tissues on a small coffee table next to the sofa. He grabbed at the tissues, going over to Jongin to wipe away at the white on his chest. “You’re going to need water, I’d stay longer but I’m afraid I do have somewhere else to go.” Jongin nodded, watching the lust dance in his eyes, like an inextinguishable flame dancing in the brown iris’s of the other. “Yeah, that’s okay.” Sehun shrugged on his clothes, exiting the room leaving Jongin to slip on his boxers and blazer, jeans half way up his legs until Sehun walked back in with an unopened bottle of water. “Drink, I’ll slip these on for you.” Jongin blushed, nodding and took a sip from the drink as he laid down for the other to pull up the jeans. 

Sehun leaned over, pressing a kiss to Jongin’s mouth that took his breath away, it was like it would be the last time he would ever see Jongin and yet he could still taste the lust dancing on the other’s tongue. “Goodbye, Jongin.” Sehun said as he parted, Jongin nodded, shy smile on his lips. “Goodbye, Sehun.” The other stood, walking out the room with the door shut leaving Jongin to lay back on the sofa, smile stuck on his lips until finally he got up. He walked out and down the room, the club was mainly empty by now except for Minseok who sat at the bar. “It cleared out fast.” Jongin stated, voice echoing over the silence bouncing off the glass. “This place closes early, come on let’s go home.”

 

Jongin spent the next week mainly jerking off to the thought of Sehun. He felt overcome with lust, want, greed, and envy at those who got to see him again that it almost bothered him. He didn’t tell Minseok of course, he knew his best friend would tease him about feeling this way over a one night stand but by Wednesday he eventually got over it and went on with his life of lust, envy, and greed. 

Taemin noticed a difference in him, even told Jongin to stay away from him until he got himself cleaned up and ready to get his shit together before the ballet season. The confrontation itself made Jongin roll his eyes. So what he drinks, has sex, smokes weed now? So what he makes spiteful comments and flirts with anyone he pleases to flirt with? So what he’s changed? So what he let his inner morality police dial down to near extinction? It wasn’t harming anybody, only self righteous pretentious people like Taemin or Minho. 

He sat on his bed on Friday night, Minseok told him to wear a black shirt so he did. He kept his look simply because Minseok asked, however it’s pride and to go into something like a club barefaced with simple elegance shows his self confidence and pride. Minseok told him that, Jongin wasn’t too sure if he fully believed that or not but he listened, he is only the model however.

 

Pride was fully beige stone, like a greek temple, lights in violet and glittering gold on the sign, the symbol of the horse by the name. “Pretty.” Jongin stated, walking in past the velvet ropes to the club that was playing music from cocky rappers. It made Jongin snort, he scanned the room until he noticed a shorter man with grey hair that was feathery and thick laugh loudly, like pure gold emitted from his throat, it attracted Jongin to say the least. “Hold your horses, take pictures then you can go fuck with him.” Minseok stated through a snort, there was a lilt in his voice, happiness and gloat. “Yeah yeah, let’s go.” Jongin took pictures with shot glasses filled with vodka, downing each one before Minseok parted on his own, as usual. 

Jongin walked over to the shorter man, sitting in a beige leather chair, people surrounding him as if he were light. The violet lights were already dim, but they looked even more dim underneath his shining box like smile, porcelain skin, sleepy droopy eyes and cherub cheeks. The other’s hair was thick with feather like consistency, the grey hair suited him wonderfully. Jongin wasn’t sure where the stride of self confidence came from, but he felt it vibrating through his body as he hummed out. “Hi.” He stated, the other male’s brown eyes seemed to glow a soft gold aura as well, and with the wave of a hand every stranger surrounding them went away.

“Ah, hello, not every day someone is confident to speak to me in front of my entourage of admiring fans.” The petite man commented, coy like smirk adorning his lips as he leaned on the table. “Not every day you find someone who calls people interested in you, admiring fans.” The other laughed, gold soaring from his mouth which Jongin admired heavily. “You know why they admire me? I have pride, I know I’m amazing and so do they. Greatness also has a name, and it’s Baekhyun. Prettiness has a name as well, what’s yours?” 

Jongin blushed, feeling Baekhyun’s hand on his shoulder he felt a feeling of pride rush into his body. A cocky smirk appeared on his lips, scooting closer, inhaling the new found pride suddenly rushing through his body. “Jongin.” Baekhyun giggled, slinging his denim cladded legs over his thighs, gold button down exposing his smooth chest. A feeling of want coursed his body now as he looked over Baekhyun, pride and want mixing together to make Jongin’s head pulse to the point of it throbbing. 

“Feeling prideful? Like you’re amazing and can take anything you want? Feeling good about yourself, Jongin? Feeling like you could bathe in God’s gold showers because you’re on that level of worth?” The words made Jongin shiver, nodding as hands roamed up and down Jongin’s arm, his own hands roaming Baekhyun’s pretty thin thighs. “More than that, would you consider yourself the embodiment of pride?” The same muddled feeling appeared in his mind of the not natural want occurring, but he didn’t fight it ever. 

Baekhyun laughed, slinging his legs off of Jongin’s lap before shimmying his smaller body to straddle over Jongin’s body, legs wrapping around his waist as his fingers hooked into the black shirt on Jongin’s chest. “More than you can relate to.” Jongin chuckled, a smirk on his own lips as his fingers gripped Baekhyun by the jaw, relishing in the gasp the other emitted. “I want to fuck the embodiment of pride, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun rested his forehead against Jongin’s, whispering just loud enough for Jongin to hear over the music. “Nothing’s stopping you.”

Their lips met, Jongin slipping his hands beneath Baekhyun’s thighs lifting the other up. Their kiss got them lost, bumping into things and he certainly could care less that he was in a public space. He led them up the stairs, hands fumbling for any doorknob until he found a vacant one, walking in as their lips kept up a sultry fast paced smudgy kiss. Baekhyun kissed eagerly, small nips against Jongin’s bottom lips with teasing tugs, smirks embedded into one another’s lips. Jongin threw him down on the beige leather, slipping off the top the other was wearing before pressing his lips back to the others.

Lips parted at Jongin’s command by the tug of Baekhyun’s hair earning a gasp, giving Jongin ample time to slip his tongue in. Their tongues swirled against one another, Jongin making a dance out of it by rubbing the tip of it with slow swirls with pushing and pulling back and forth. Jongin felt shivers travel up his spine at Baekhyun whimpering into the kiss, Jongin’s index finger and thumb rolled at Baekhyun’s pink dusted nipple, smirking into the kiss. “Pride, falling apart for me?” He murmured, lips brushing against one another as he spoke.

“Yeah, pride falling apart for you, you’re so good Jongin so good, more.” Baekhyun commented, Jongin pushed him back with a thud on the leather sofa, letting Baekhyun undress him to the best of his abilities before shrugging off the jeans. Jongin’s fingers undid the buttons on Baekhyun’s jeans and slipped them off along with boxers just hooking underneath his thumbs. Jongin went to slip his fingers into his mouth, Baekhyun shook his head quickly with a desperate look on his face. “Fuck me, fuck me please just do it I’m already prepped.” 

Jongin stared at Baekhyun’s leaking cock, dripping saliva into his hand as he pumped his cock to hardness before pressing the tip to Baekhyun, he pushed in letting out a groan at the new feeling of Baekhyun immediately clench around him. He was stretched, he noticed since the slide in was smooth and he bottomed out with ease. On that premise, he snapped his hips back with a shaky moan falling from his lips before fucking forward into Baekhyun, whispering into his ear. “How good am I?”

Baekhyun whimpered out shaky and desperate, fingers holding on to Jongin’s hair before scratching down to the small of his back. “So good, so good.” Jongin chuckled, making one particular thrust harder than the thrust to make the smaller male beneath him gasp. “Tell me, Baekhyun, fill my pride.” Baekhyun smirked, staring at Jongin, pride of his own dancing like flames in his eyes, almost a steady feeling like Sehun and lust. 

“One of the best I’ve ever had, Jongin.” Jongin groaned, keeping the thrusts hard and fast like the previous thrust into the other, watching as the other’s chest arched to meet Jongin’s chest. He took Baekhyun’s cock in his hand, listening to the other babble how good Jongin was, how good he made him feel, feeling his confidence spike up into the clouds. To the level of bathing in the gold showers of God, his worth was high. 

Baekhyun came unexpectedly, white ropes across Jongin’s black shirt but Jongin couldn’t find it in himself to care as he continued fucking into Baekhyun listening to the other on the brink of sobs chant like a mantra. “You’re so good, you’re beautiful, sexy, fucking me so good, so good Jongin, so good.” The words made his body shake, thrusting in all the way to Baekhyun before releasing with a white hot blanking moment. He opened his eyes after his breath steadied, looking down at Baekhyun who had a smirk on his lips, leaning up to kiss Jongin in faux sweetness on the mouth. “Sexy, your look is being prideful, sinner.” Jongin pulled out, rolling his eyes.

They got dressed, looking over at one another as the confidence in the room was near suffocating until Jongin spoke. “Hate to be that guy but I have to go.” He wiped the come off his shirt, watching Baekhyun laugh as he approached the door. “We’ll see each other again, although it’ll be a lot hotter.” Baekhyun slinked out the door, Jongin rushed out to follow but the shorter male was gone without a trace, but sure enough he saw Minseok on his phone at the bar as he went down stairs. “Let’s go.” Jongin called out, the other nodded, smirk dancing on his lips the entire silent ride home.

 

Minseok came in the apartment, running into Jongin’s room with a pounce onto the bed with a loud yell, waking the other from his slumber. “Get up! Payday bitch!” Jongin laughed out in a husky morning voice, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the bed to see Minseok bouncing off it, going into his closet. “Can’t we get paid later? Isn’t there a thing as direct deposit?” Minseok laughed, voice curling into a smirk from the closet, Jongin could hear it at this point. “You’ll wanna get paid in person for this, trust me. The owner wants to meet you.”

Jongin got dressed in a white button down and denim blue jeans, white sneakers and left his face bare as they drove. He recognized the drive but it wasn’t until they arrived in front of Pride he recognized it. It wasn’t lit, the sign wasn’t lit, velvet ropes were put away and there wasn’t a line of people standing outside. “The owner wants to meet us here?” Jongin asked, getting out the car, rubbing at his arms as he yawned. Minseok nodded, walking to the building, working through keys on his keychain until finally he found the right one.

The glass doors were tinted darkly, Jongin already knew what lay inside though as Minseok opened it and pushed it open. He walked in, footsteps echoing in the building that had been completely emptied out. The furniture was gone, light fixtures were gone, any asset to the bar was gone. All that remained was the structure of the building and built in add ons. “What the fuck? We were here last night?” Jongin spoke loudly, walking around trying to find anything but it was all cleared, gone like magic.

“Jongin, there’s things you don’t know.” Jongin looked at Minseok quizzically, scoffing out a dry laugh. “Excuse me?” Jongin stepped over to his best friend, waving around frantically. “Where is everything? Where is the owner?” He exclaimed, panic taking over his voice. “I cleared everything out, I’m the owner.” Jongin blinked a few times, laughing out dryly now finding humor in the situation his friend was too obvious in lying about. “Good one, you’re the owner, yeah right, next lie?” Minseok didn’t laugh though, in fact he remained stoic and serious.

“Yixing, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Junmyeon, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Baekhyun. You think they all found you by chance? You think they all just applied to these clubs for no reason? So dead set on getting the message of sins through your head while you fucked?” Jongin felt his face heat, yet the smile completely disappeared from his face and went bone dry on his tongue. “I, I never told you names.” Jongin whispered out, his every syllable echoed in the building still. 

“I know you didn’t. I am the owner of these clubs, and I told those seven guys to fuck you. I know them personally, in fact they have popular alias’s they go by, given to them by the bible.” Minseok walked closer to Jongin, Jongin shook his head, sputtering. “N-no, what’re you talking about Minseok?” Minseok waved his hand, a light blue color in the symbol of a goat appeared in thin air making Jongin yelp. 

“Yixing is the deadly sin of sloth,” orange and the symbol of a pig appeared, “Kyungsoo is the deadly sin of gluttony,” Jongin felt his head spin, watching Minseok now pull up green in the symbol of the dog, “Jongdae is the deadly sin of envy,” He watched yellow appear in the symbol of a frog, “Junmyeon is the deadly sin of greed,” Jongin felt tears slip down his cheeks as red appeared in the symbol of the bear, “Chanyeol is the deadly sin of wrath,” cobalt blue in the symbol of the cow “Sehun is the deadly sin of lust,” and lastly violet in the symbol of the horse, “Baekhyun is the deadly sin of pride.” 

Jongin shook his head, hands over his cheeks as Minseok nodded, the symbols hanging in the air in a circle around the both of them. “You fucked all seven of the deadly sins.” Jongin wiped hard at his face, breathing out. “Who are you? Who the fuck are you?” Minseok laughed, swishing his hand through the symbols to make them evaporate. Jongin watched as red horns grow from the temples of Minseok’s head, red tail with an arrowhead point swirl from the back, fingernails grow pointed and black. “I have many names, you all know me as Lucifer, satan, the devil.” Jongin’s eyes went wide, backing up quickly until he hit a wall, watching as Minseok saunter over to him, The brown eyes turned red with a giggle, Jongin’s eyes slipping hot tears again. “Why did you do this?” Minseok sighed out now, fingernails resting on the thin lower lip. 

“You know how God and I hate one another? Word on the street was that your virtuous behavior made an impression the big guy,” he dryly chuckled, “so I befriended you. I gained your trust, made you think I was a true friend and when I saw my chance I came up with a plan to corrupt you. What better than to commit the seven deadly sins, all while fucking them? You committed all seven deadly sins, fucked each one, spat in the face of God without even knowing it. You drink, you do drugs, you curse, you actively act on each sin. Now God frowns upon you, thanks to a little birdie. You’re corrupted, God doesn’t want a corrupted angel. I won.”

Jongin’s face slicked with tears, lips parted horrified at the revealing of Minseok’s truth. “You ruined my fucking life! You ruined my chances of going into heaven! You did this to me, all because of your petty war with God?” Minseok shrugged almost carelessly, making Jongin scoff out with a groan. “Of course, you don’t even care, so now I have the rest of my life to think about how I’m going to spend a damnation in hell.”

Minseok stayed silent for a minute, watching Jongin wipe his tears with a sniffle until a soft sigh left his lips. “I can give you your favorite one, your favorite sin.” Jongin rolled his eyes, squinting with a glare, seething in his words. “Fuck you, you think that’s going to make it better?” Minseok shook his head, approaching Jongin, resting his hand on his bicep, black fingernails lightly brushing against his bicep. “No, I’m not going to lie to you. Consider it a peace offering, and besides, I know one who certainly favored you.” 

Jongin remembered the realistic feelings with Sehun, the want, the desire, the soft fondness in between the kisses. The way Sehun giggled into the kiss, the way they both smiled when one or the other did. The thought sounded too tempting, and maybe if it got Minseok to go away it would sweeten the deal. “You’ll really give me him?” Minseok nodded, hand moving from his bicep to cup Jongin’s cheek, fingernails scraping the soft cheek gently. “Yes, but we have to seal the deal with a kiss.”

Jongin looked at the other, he looked genuine, more genuine than he had ever seen the shorter in his life. “Okay.” Minseok leaned in, Jongin closed his eyes to feel the thin lips of Minseok’s press against his own. Their kiss was simple, lips moved against one another once and pulled back with a lingering feeling until a cool brush of air swished in front of him. Eyes still closed until he felt a warm hand press against his face, he smiled, opening his eyes to see Sehun’s thin pretty pink lips smiling in front of him. He stared back at the fond brown eyes, foreheads resting together as Sehun murmured. “I missed you.”

Jongin smiled, putting one hand over Sehun’s cheek, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss before whispering back. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS FIC FOR 100 FUCKING YEARS! I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS LOL IM GOING TO HELL FOR WRITING THIS FIC. IM SO GLAD TO GET THIS OUT AND PUBLISHED IT'S BEEN HOLDING ME BACK LIKE LITERALLY I'VE BEEN WRITING FOR A MONTH OR SO AND LISTEN IT'S A LOT. SO IF YOU ENJOYED THIS I'D LOVE TO SEE YOUR COMMENTS! THANK YOU FOR READING.
> 
> Also, this is unedited, i finished this at four in the morning so if there r any mistakes i do apologize


End file.
